Never Ending Night
by QuierdoMusic
Summary: The apocalypse started. The end's here... Lucifer's free... The world's becoming darker... literally. Sam and Dean need to fight it... but will they be able to fight the devil himself? Set after Lucifer rising. SPOILER. READ AND REVIEW! Please... :
1. Eternal Night

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Hey guys… my new multi-chapter-fic… uhm… happens after Lucifer's rising… sooo… spoilers…**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Eternal night**

Within a second Dean realized that he had to do something. He looked at his brother, but didn't honestly expect help from him. Sam was… in shock. There was no other word to describe his brother's stage.

Ruby's body was still lying on the ground beside them, when the white light came out from downstairs.

Blood… So much blood…

Angel… Lucifer once was an angel…

Squeezing Sam's arm one last time, he fell to his knees and moistened his fingers with Ruby's blood, after he pocketed the dagger.

"Dean" Sam breathed, kneeling down beside his brother, obviously thinking that Dean was victim of his exhaustion. The older man showed his bloody fingers to his younger brother and nodded to Ruby, so Sam could understand what Dean was about to do.

Nodding Sam touched Ruby's wound, too, though he had to gulp down the lump in his throat. _His fault, his own fault… Ruby's dead…Lucifer's free… Dean's in danger…_

No second too late.

Dean let out a silent pray of thanks when the bloody sign on the floor, that they have drawn… _together…_ worked. With a loud bang the light imploded, at first lightening the room to leave it then stuck it in utter darkness.

"Sam… we have to get out of here." Dean stood up, searching for his brother's shoulder or head, knowing that Sam was still sitting.

Suddenly his hand found a mop of hair that apparently belonged to his brother. Sam winced back from Dean's touch, the guilt piercing through his guts, but Dean was just as pigheaded as tired. He quickly found his brother's head again, just to let his hand wander to Sam's shoulder.

"Let's get out of here, Sam." Dean helped his brother stand, leaving a hand on Sam's sleeve.

It was no big problem for the two trained hunters to grope their way to the outside.

"Wow…" Dean said when the both of them were outside. It was nearly just as dark as inside. The only difference were the flickering streetlamps and the cold and fresh air that hit the out here.

"Dean… what time is it?" Sam's voice was quiet, when he started at the sky. There was absolutely nothing.

Dean fetched his handy out of his pocket. "6am… Sam… 6am… it's summer… it's supposed to be dawn."

"God…. What did I do?" The younger man ran a hand through is hair and swatted his brother hand away from his sleeve.

"Sam… Sam… listen up…" Dean shouted. "Don't do that now… you can have your self-pity later… whatever… but focus now!"

"Dean… I" Sam took a deep breath. Dean needed him right now. "Okay… okay… I'm thinking… we need a car." _Please just not Ruby's car…_

"Okay… there's a truck." Dean actually really pointed to Ruby's car. Well… it was the only car around.

_Okay... it was his fault, so he needed to bite the bullet. _He walked over to the car, behind his older brother.

"The… key… the key… is in the glove compartment." Stated Sam, fishing out the item. Dean looked at him suspicious. "_Ruby's car_" shot through his mind, but he didn't want to ask… after what happened with his brother last time they met it was out of his business. Ruby was dead… she wasn't important to him… not anymore.

"Thanks" Dean muttered, starting the engine.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Shit…" The older brother cured, as soon as they reached the town. Here was absolutely nothing… not even a cat roamed around. Here happened nothing… all lights were turned off in the houses and the streetlamps flickered. It was like all life had vanished.

Dean hit the brake, making his little brother wince.

"Sorry… " Apologized Dean, stepping out off Ruby's car. Sam felt sick. He could smell the body in the trunk… at least he thought so.

"Dean… wait for me…" The exhausted hunter headed to his big brother, who was frowning at him. But Dean waited.

"What do you want to do?" Asked Sam, looking around like he expected the devil himself to creep up on them.

"Sam… calm down… you're making me nervous." Dean lifted his hand to depose it on Sam's shoulder, but stopped in track, not willing to make contact with his brother. Instead he knocked at the door, they have reached. "I want to see whether anybody survived… whether the city is the city of the living death." Dean explained, forcefully kicking a door open, when nobody responded to the knock.

Sam glanced at the truck one last time, wondering how he could explain that to his brother. Then he followed Dean, trying to stay distanced.

"Hello?" Called Dean, switching on the light, what thankfully worked. "Good… electricity's alive… but no human beings… well… no beings at all…"

Dean walked into the living room of the house, turning on the TV. "Let's see, if we two are the only one left on this fucking earth." He pronounced.

Sam looked at his brother, who tried to find anything on the TV. But there seemed to be nothing, just flickering.

_My fault… my fault… my fault…_ Sam touched a picture, which was standing on the fireplace. There was a little family. A mother, a father, two sons and a daughter. All of them happy together. Shaking these thoughts off, he turned back to his brother, who was in-vainly searching for a show… news… _anything_.

"_Darkness…_"

"Yeah… thanks." Dean shouted relieved. Sam glanced at his brother, who let himself fall to the couch. For a moment Sam stood there, not knowing what to do. But after some seconds, Dean winked him over, telling him to sit down beside him. Sam shrugged, sitting down on the other end of the couch, as far away from Dean as possible. Dean didn't even recognize this gesture, his eyes glued to the TV.

After a while both men's attentions were on the screen, where the NBC-speaker where reading the recent news. "_All over the world there is darkness… Parts of Europe, where already was daytime, suddenly was dark. What happens to this planet…_?"

"Oh god…" Sighed Dean, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"_We ask you not to panic. Stay at home and turn on radios and TVs for news. Don't go out on the streets for your own safety. I repeat it again… don't go out. There were already some lootings in some cities. We will inform you about any changes... I'm Ralf Hopkins… stay on the TVs._"

"Okay…" Dean started, turning off the TV. "At least we're neither alone nor imagine the darkness…"

"Dean… that's not funny…" Sam stated, following Dean with his eyes, when his older brother got up pacing the room.

"_You think so?_" Shouted Dean. "_I think it's hilarious. We started the apocalypse. Let's laugh together and make a party… SAMMY…_"

Sam shrunk in his seat, when Dean shouted at him like that.

Realizing what he had just done, Dean wiped his hand over his mouth, closing his eyes for a second before he looked back at his brother. "Sorry… I didn't mean…"

"It's okay…" Sam nodded. "We…" He cleared his throat. "We… need to get some rest…"

"Sammy…" This time it was an honest _Sammy_, one that held all concern Dean felt for his little brother.

"And… we… we need to make this place save… painting signs on the walls… and… and… salt… sorry…" Sam's voice broke; sounded, like Sam was going to be sick, when he left the room for the kitchen.

"Sammy…" Dean hurried to his little brother, when he heard Sam opening drawers. "What are you doing?" He asked when Sam stood over the sink, a knife in his hand, preparing to cut his wrist.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Reviews, please.**


	2. The Message

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**The Message**

"Stop!" Dean immediately held the knife in one hand, his brother's luckily unwounded wrist in his other. "Have you lost your mind?" He heard his own heartbeat pounding in his ears, his breath quickening, when he looked in Sam's eyes. Sam looked hurt… like he was dying on the inside, but when Dean looked closer at his little brother he realized that there _was_ his little brother. When Sam locked eyes with him, he saw that there was nothing left from the hatred fulfilled, cold hunter, he had met in the honeymoon suite.

"We need blood" Sam explained. "For the signs… I don't want to do something stupid." Promised Sam, his hand still on the knife beside Dean's hand, though he didn't touch Dean.

"Okay… leave that to me… search for salt." Dean wrested the knife from his brother's hands. But this time Sam was the one who prevented Dean to cut himself.

"No… damn it… Dean… please… I don't want you to get hurt anymore." Sam begged. "Not because of me… please… for _once_… please… let me do it…_please…_"

"_Back to the honeymoon-suite story." _Dean thought, glaring at his brother, but he handed the sharp item back to his brother.

"Okay… but don't cut there, unless you want to kill yourself." Dean moved Sam around and held Sam's arm again over the sink, his own hand tight around Sam's wrist.

"Cut here." Dean ran his forefinger over Sam's forearm, showing Sam where to cut. His heart protested. He didn't want Sam to hurt himself, but he wanted him to feel useful again… needed… and that seemed more important right now.

Sam took a deep breath, pressing the blade into his skin, blood pouring out of the wound. Dean turned his had away, closing his eyes. All his life, Dean had tried to protect his brother form any kind of pain and right now he was watching Sam hurt himself.

"Okay… you're gonna help me with the signs?" Sam asked.

"With your blood? Honestly? Sam?" Dean asked. Sam nodded, shrugging "You seriously think that I'm gonna paint the walls with your blood… I'm gonna search for salt and something to eat."

…………………………..

"You're done?" Dean let himself fall down beside his brother, who was sitting on the couch in the living room, cradling his bleeding arm to his chest. Dean had already salted all windows and the doors and all around the living room.

On three spots of the living room were signs, so no angel and especially not Lucifer could come in.

The older brother deposited the sandwiches he had prepared for the two of them on the couch-table, stretching a hand towards his brother, palm facing up. "Let me see your arm." Dean had found some bandages, when he salted the bathroom-window.

Sam glanced at his older brother briefly, before he laid his arm into Dean's hand, knowing that there was no point for fighting.

"Do you actually wanna bleed to death?" Dean asked, wincing when he looked at the skin. The cut was much deeper than he was supposed to be.

"I'm sorry…" Sam apologized, letting Dean work on the arm, binding it with the bandage. It was luckily not deep enough to stitch though. As soon as he had bandaged the wound he sat back, bringing as much distance between them as possible.

"Eat something, Sammy… you need to regain some power." Dean urged his brother, nodding to the sandwich on the table.

"Don't you think I have enough… power…" Sam's voice was flat, emotionless.

"Sam… shut up… we were tricked okay…" Dean handed the food to his brother, giving him a death-glare.

"Yeah… I let me trick by a demon… and betrayed everybody else… I nearly killed you…" Sam looked up, watering eyes finding Dean's glare.

"No… I'm not talking about that… Not now…" Dean stood up, walking over to a chair. "We're back together and we'll fight together. That's everything we need to know."

"So you're just gonna ignore everything that happened… You're just gonna ignore the fact that I nearly killed you and that it is _my_ fault that Lucifer is free."

"No… I'm not gonna ignore it… I'm still angry… and you're gonna get your promised beat-down… but… right now… I'm definite not gonna talk to you." Dean just didn't want to fight anymore. "I've told you everything you need to know on the phone…so…" Dean was startled, when Sam jumped up heading to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean asked, chasing his not so little brother.

As soon as he reached Sam, he got a grip on Sam's unharmed arm. "What's the matter Sam?"

"You're awesome message? You know what… when it's that what you think… feel… then I can go right now and search for Lucifer… let him kill me… use me… whatever… what does it matter?" Sam hadn't realize that Dean had shoved him against a wall.

"You sure that you got _my_ message?" Dean asked. "Because I would have bet that my little geek-brother would have liked that message." The older brother stood on the other wall of the small hallway against the wall.

"Why should anybody like being called a monster?" Sam asked, trying to walk to the door, but when Dean stood in front of the door, he stepped back.

"I… Sam… did you get the right message?" Dean leaned against the door, facing his brother. "Give me your cell." He knew that Sam wouldn't come closer.

Sam obeyed.

Dean quickly found the message Sam had received.

"Sammy… that's definite _not_ the message I sent to you. I promise." Dean handed the cell back to his brother, not even listening to the whole message. "Ruby… or Zachariah changed it… I swear."

"But…" Sam looked at the phone.

"No… not mine… the true message was all about sharing and caring… you would have liked it…" Dean blushed a little. "Eat Sam." He walked back into he living room, his brother following him.

Sam felt stupid for believing that message and using exactly that message as an excuse for all his actions after hearing it.

"Dean… I'm so…" He started.

"Eat… I'm not gonna say it again. Next time I'm gonna feed you. Don't test me." Dean nodded to the food and finally Sam obeyed.

Watching his little brother, Dean didn't know what to think. There were things which needed to be talked about, but he didn't want to fight… he was tired of fighting, but right now he couldn't imagine talking to Sam without fighting.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"_No… no… no…_" Dean woke up from the sound of Sam tossing around in his sleep. His little brother was laying on the couch, sweating the light comforter just covering his feet now.

"Sam…" Dean sighed, standing up from his spot on the carpet, where he was laying with a thicker blanket.

"He Sam…" Dean sat down beside his brother's long legs. "Wake up… Sammy… you're having a nightmare here."

"Dean…" Sam sat up, looking into his brother's eyes, he scooted back, realizing how close he was to Dean. The have left the light on… just in case…

"The only one." Dean winked at his brother. "How's your arm?"

"I'll live." Sam stated, letting his hands fall into his hands.

"You just had a nightmare right?" Dean asked, worry in his voice.

"What do you think?" Sam titled his head, glancing up at his brother. "Of course it was a nightmare… do you think it was a withdrawal-symptom?" Dean's lack of response was answer enough for the younger man. "I just dreamt that you would die… I killed you…"

"Sam… I'm not talking about the honeymoon-suite… this is the last time I'm telling you this." Dean barked at his brother.

"Dean… I could have killed…" Sam longed to explain himself… explaining something he couldn't explain… he couldn't make up again.

"Shut up!" Dean interrupted. "I don't want to talk… I just… Sam… just respect it… okay… just leave it alone."

"Dean… I…" Now Sam was shouting back, why couldn't Dean just talk about it?

"No… Sam…" Dean stopped talking and held a hand in Sam's direction, when he heard something from outside, shutting his brother up. "Shh…"

There was something in the house…

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**


	3. Cat

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Sooo… I had fun writing that story :) So I wrote a little bit more…**

**But okay…**

_**Wgang16**__**, **_Thanks for the review. Yeah… I also hope that Sammy learned his lesson.

_**The Phantom Dragon**__**, **_Thanks for the review… hope you're gonna like it

_**xkittybluex**__**, **_Hey sis… thanks for your review… :D I appreciate that. Love you so much.

_**bia1007**__**, **_Thank you a thousand times. For your reviews.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Cat**

Dean gave Sam a warning glance, telling him to stay where he was. Then Dean fetched a gun and the dagger, which was still covered with Ruby's blood, standing up.

Sam bit his lip and stood also. He wouldn't let Dean face the danger alone.

"I always thought that you were four… and with horses…" A female voice behind them made the brothers shoot around. There was a black-haired girl behind them. She wore a jeans-jacket, blue jeans and a smug smile on her full lips. The top beneath the jacket was white. "But I never liked clichés… and the four horsemen of the Apocalypse just sounds too good."

Dean pointed the gun at the smiling girl, who was about twenty. Sam looked at her, his stomach clenching.

"What?" She laughed. "You two twits really think that I'm Lucifer?"

Dean shot Sam a look, who glanced at his brother.

"Who are you? Or… what are you?" Dean asked, preparing to pull the trigger.

"I'm Cat…" The dark-haired walked over to them.

"Miau…" Dean mocked, his finger tipping on the holster.

"Nice…" The girl didn't seem to mind the weapon that was pointed at her chest. "The whole world is in panic because of you… it's really fun…"

With that Dean shot, but Cat held her hand up, and let the bullet explode in the air. "This could have killed me… well… in case I would be able to die…"

"_What are you?_" Dean barked..

"Special." The girl answered, her smile a little bit brighter.

"Dean... the house is ghost, angel, demon and Lucifer-proof… She isn't…" Sam started.

"I know that she isn't any of it..." Dean's brain worked hard… she was too strong to be a shapeshifter. If she was a God, just a wooden bar could kill her.

"You wanna try it?" Cat asked, letting such a bar appear. "Here" She threw it over to Dean, who caught it without a problem. "Try"

Sam stretched out a hand to keep his brother away from the girl, not trusting her, but Dean was faster, immediately on her side.

She stood in front of Dean, arms wide open, ready to have a bar pierced through her body.

Dean didn't wait before he rammed the weapon through the body. The girl gasped in pain. The hunters stepped a few feet further away from her, when she kneeled on the ground, gasping.

"Ouch… I haven't it expected to hurt this much." Cat yanked the item out of her upper body, before she rubbed the wound.

Sam and Dean let out a gasp when the former wound was, like the shirt that was covering it, was undamaged again.

"What are you?" Dean asked, bringing a good distance between him and the supernatural woman.

"That's really your question? I know what you really want to ask… both of you… you wanna know on which side I am…" Cat tossed the stick in a corner of the room.

"And on which side are you?" Sam was standing beside his brother, hearing Dean's flat breathing.

"Nobody's. I don't care about earth… I make no differences between right and wrong… good or bad… but just I want to… I need to kill Lucifer… so we have the same wish." Cat had her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Why?" Dean questioned.

"Not your problem…" Cat snapped. "Be thankful that somebody is helping you… you haven't been the luckiest persons alive lately."

"Why do you know so much about us?" Sam was watching the girl closely.

"I know everything about you… about your dad… your mom… Jessica…your friend Bobby…" She paused. "The Angeles… Castiel, Anna…" Another pause. "Ruby." Sam winced, when her blazing blue eyes pierced him. "Lucifer…" Now she looked at Dean, who held her gaze.

"Well…what do you suggest?" Sam asked, facing the woman again.

"SAM" Dean yelled, making both other wince. "Say are you really this stupid… do you really want to make the same mistake _twice_? She's not _good_. She said it herself that she isn't on our side and you ask her, what she suggests?"

"Dean…" Sam begged his brother to listen.

"No… damn it… it's like with Ruby…" Dean shouted.

"Uhm boys… that's very impolite… I'm sitting _right_ here." Cat complained, finally loosing her smile.

"It's not like Ruby… she isn't a demon… she… wants to waste Lucifer… we know…" Sam was interrupted by his brother.

"We know what she wants? Sam… we knew that Ruby wanted to kill Lilith… she never lied to us about that…" Dean hit his head with his palm.

"I'm not completely stupid." Sam ran a hand through his hair.

"I heard something like that too often over the last year… that you're still able to know the difference between right and wrong…" Dean's voice was quiet again. "I'm sorry, but I'm not trusting you on that anymore."

Sam looked away, his eyes pooling in tears. It was unfair, but it was his own fault.

"I'm gonna call Bobby, asking for his opinion… he needs to know that we're alive anyway." Dean stood up to fetch his cell.

"I wouldn't call him." Cat played with her long hair.

"Why do you think so, Mrs. Immortal?" Dean asked mockingly.

"Because, Mr. Suspicious, all the hunters are having a meeting, debating how to find and kill your precious little brother. So… Bobby isn't at home… You don't believe me? Call him... he won't answer the phone."

"That's exactly what I'm gonna do… I'm gonna call him." Dean dialled, but nobody answered the phone.

"DAMN it!" Dean cursed, smashing his cell against the wall. _What a day… night… I hate this. Apocalypse sucks. _

"Okay… you heard her… all hunters are searching for me… and even Bobby is with them right now." Sam stated sadly.

"Sam. He's with them, because it's safer." Dean glared at Sam, knowing what this was about.

"Yeah… but… they're searching for me and… Dean… be honest… I screwed up… you just said it yourself… everything with Ruby was a big mistake… and now we just need to find the hunters and leave me with them… they kill me and you could stay with them… and Bobby… fighting together… this way you would have a chance to survive… all of you."

"No… Sam… damn it…" Dean stood in front of his brother, not having realized that he had backhanded Sam across his cheek hard. "I've lost you once… how can you think that I could just hand you out to somebody who wants to kill you."

Sam looked up, upset, cupping his smarting cheek into his hand. Dean seemed scared out off his guts.

"Sam… you're my little brother. I need you with me… but I wish that you would just… just… be my brother again… god… you're freaking me out."

_I wish you would drop the show and be my brother again._ Sam looked down, ashamed. He knew how his brother felt and was sorry that he was the cause of this kind of pain.

"Okay… I understand… I'm sorry Dean." Sam apologized.

"Would you two please stop that?" Cat asked. "You know… Lucifer's free… and you two idiots of the apocalypse aren't helping at all."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**


	4. Walking on thin Ice

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**bia1007**__**, **_Hey, thanks so much for you review. I'm glad you liked it.

_**The Phantom Dragon**__**, **_:D Thanks for your review.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Walking on thin ice**

"Shut up!" Dean yelled at the woman, who was sitting on one of the chairs.

"Okay… I suggest that you two debate whether I should stay with you two, or not. I'm gonna take a shower… Lord knows when I had my last one." She stood up and headed out of the room. "I want your decision when I'm back. I'm gonna accept everything." With that she was gone.

"It's your decision." Sam sat down on the couch.

"Thanks" Dean sat down on the chair, glaring at his brother. "We're so screwed… we actually think about keeping this bitch."

"Dean… perhaps…" Sam's voice was quiet, like he was scared of Dean reaction.

"You've said that about Ruby… that she really wants to help us…" Dean knew he was cruel, but he didn't care. He needed his brother to understand. "Did you already forget that we killed her just a few hours ago… so… no… you were wrong about her."

"She was a demon!" Sam fought.

"Whatever Cat is… she isn't the reincarnation from goodness." Dean was boiling… again he argued with his brother, about some dishonest bitch. "Dude… we're spinning in circles here." Dean got up and paced the room again.

"So… we tell her to leave." Sam was feeling callous right now. He couldn't blame his brother. Dean had every right to be mad, Sam just hadn't expected Dean to show it so obviously.

"I don't know…" Dean sighed, conciliatory, sitting down beside Sam. "I'm tired Sam, I just want to sleep for some hours and I don't want to be strangled in my…" Dean looked up apologizing, when he realized what he just said. "Sorry… I didn't… Sam…"

Sam had turned away from his brother, looking out of the window. _Night_. Something in him screamed. _Strangled._ He could practically still feel his brother's skin beneath his fingers. The way Dean had problems with swallowing when he pressed his throat.

The life leaving Dean's eyes…

It was no wonder that Dean didn't want to come near him again. He was a monster… just a monster.

"_Sammy._" Dean snapped his fingers near Sam's ear, making Sam turn around again.

A little moment the brothers just stared at each other.

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't want to say that… I just meant that I'm scared that she would kill one of us…" Dean could see the agony in Sam's eyes. "Sammy…"

"No…" Sam cleared his throat. "It's okay…"

"We could let her stay for a little while… perhaps she's gonna be useful. She seems to know things about Lucifer." Dean tried to change the topic, but Sam seemed beaten.

"Dean… I know you don't want to hear that, but I'm terrible sorry about that… I should have trusted you." The younger man ran a hand through his hair. "Look what I've done…" Sam pointed at the window.

"I know what _we_ did and crying over it doesn't help anything. Just… let's just try to survive and…" Dean didn't talk further. It sounded ridiculous.

"What?" Sam chuckled. "And save the world?"

"Well… we have to have something to fight for." Dean gave Sam a hard look that his little brother wasn't able to hold.

"Right…" Sam let his head fall into his hands. He really needed sleep.

"_A vast number of suicides are committed by now. We ask you again, please don't panic. The smartest men and women are dealing with this problem._" Sam moved his hands from his eyes to his ears, not wanting to hear what the news-speaker was saying.

When Dean saw how much his brother suffered, he turned the TV off, standing up. "Okay… let's try to sleep again. We just had about two hours." He laid down on the carpet again.

………………………

"You bitch!" Dean shouted, heading to the girl who had somehow managed to fall asleep on one of the uncomfortable chairs.

"Dean… what?" Sam woke up, seeing his brother lung at Cat, who was wide awake, when Dean had the demon-killing dagger pressed to her throat.

"Hey… uhm… have you lost your mind… I told you I can't die." Cat didn't struggle.

"What are you doing Dean?" The younger brother stood up and walked over to Dean and the woman.

"I think I know what she is." Dean snarled, his eyes never leaving the girl.

"Okay… enlighten me… what am I?" Cat's voice was tired.

"A witch… at first I thought you would be a vampire but you're too strong. But a witch… a witch might have such power." Dean pressed her deeper into the chair.

"A witch… are you trying to make me laugh or to insult me?" With a quick movement, which was invisible to human's eyes, she took the dagger away from Dean. "See… before you do anything stupid…like trying to chop my head off… with this thing." She moved the blade along her forearm.

Sam gasped. The wound the blade caused closed again, as soon as the blade left the spot.

Dean took a few steps back. "You wanna _tell_ us what you are?" He asked. He slowly ran out of ideas.

"Honestly…" Cat laughed, handing the dagger back to Dean. "I have absolutely no idea… I know everything about everybody. And I know that I'm going after demons for about two years… but what happened before… no idea."

"You wanna tell us that you have no idea about your whole life… why should we believe you?" Dean challenged, fiddling around with the dagger.

"Because I had no point in lying to you… I don't really have to fear that if I say something wrong you might kill me." Cat snarled at the older hunter.

"Dean…" Sam interrupted.

"Sam… I swear if you tell me that she is telling the truth… I'm gonna punch you a second time… you're both walking on thin ice…" Dean barked at both. "I'm gonna go outside, looking for another car, since you, Sammy… obviously don't like sitting in the car of your dead girlfriend." Sam looked up in shock at his brother. Dean didn't even look back.

"The body is still in the trunk…" Cat stated, all superiority vanished out of her voice.

"Yeah…" Sam nodded. "How do you know that?" He heard the front door falling shut forcefully. Immediately his chest tightened. Dean shouldn't be outside alone.

"For the millionth time… I know everything about you…" Cat explained desperate.

"But nothing about yourself…" Sam titled his head.

"Well… I know everything about the two last years, and I know _why_ I'm looking for Lucifer, though I won't tell you… but I don't know anything else."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Guys… Reviews? Please?**


	5. Encounter in the Dark

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**bia1007**__**, **_Hey Thanks for your review…we're gonna find out what Cat is… I'm still not _sure_… but I'm gonna find something.

_**The Phantom Dragon**__**,**_ Thanks for your review… made me smile

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Encounter in the dark**

Dean looked into the front-mirror, while driving. Cat was laying on the back-seats, curled into a tight ball, fast asleep. No wonder she was called Cat.

"About the car…" Sam started from the passenger's side.

"Wow… I didn't think you would tell me…" Dean's voice was quiet. "At least… not now."

"What?" Sam felt his cheeks blush. _Dean didn't know… did he?_

"The body… I wondered whether you would tell me about it… I found it, when I looked for anything that belonged to you in the car." Dean glanced at his brother.

"You're spying on me?" It was stupid but it was the first thing that came to Sam's mind.

The younger hunter winced when Dean pulled at the shoulder of the road, spinning around to face Sam. Cat in the back seat yelped, when she fell in the gap between the front and the back seat.

Both men looked at her when her head appeared between the both front seats. She was a hilarious sign, but Sam and Dean were too angry right now to laugh. The girls hair stuck in all directions, when she glared from Sam to Dean. "Have you fun with waking me roughly?"

"Be a good cat… purr!" Dean mocked, before he looked at Sam, ignoring the girl. "You know what Sam… I really just looked for your things, but… yeah… I have a few damn good reasons not to trust you… a dead girl in the trunk… and you just left her behind."

"She was a demon, Dean…" Sam defended himself.

"The host wasn't and… oh my gosh" All rage vanished from Dean's eyes and pure fear filled them. "No way…" He shook his head in disbelief, eying Sam. "I'm gonna be sick." With that he left the car.

_All the blood… demon blood… Sam… blood…_Dean wasn't the _intelligent _brother but he could count two and two together.

Sam sat in the car, watched by the girl in the back. "Crap" He cursed. That was so wrong.

"You wanna stay in the car?" Cat asked with a soft voice. Sam looked at her, like he had already forgotten the girl.

"Pardon?" Sam was tired, his head hurt and he felt guilty as hell… why was Cat talking in riddles?

"Go out… talk to him… explain… it's no wonder that you two are bitter like that. Both of you… I mean… these lies… these secrets… you're gonna lose your brother… you might not realize it, but it's gonna happen." Cat was talking kindly, like to a little kid.

"It would take an eternity to explain all this to him… you know what a disaster is… a living one is sitting in front of you." Sam could feel a lump build in his throat and it made the situation even worse that Cat had sympathy in her eyes. "Screwing up is not a phrase for what I've did." _I've already lost Dean, anyway._

"I know… I've seen all of your mistakes. But honestly? Your brother would have been mad because of the things you did… he probably wouldn't have let you gone this far, but the lies and the hiding broke your bond." Cat held Sam's furious gaze.

"I don't need to listen to that." Sam opened the door, leaving Cat alone in the car.

Outside Sam leaned against the door for a moment, before he heard something on the other side. _Dean._

Sam looked over the hood to the wide field on the other side of the road.

"Dean…" Sam shouted across the distance, when he saw his brother run around on the field, kicking stones, cursing colorfully. The light of the still running car was really the only light. No moon… no stars…_ his fault._

With a huff Sam walked over to his brother, not too close though. "Dean damn it." His brother was crazy.

"What Sam…" Dean spun around, suddenly calm. "What do you want?"

Sam looked at the ground, not able to stand his brother's eyes, which never used to be so cold on Sam.

"You know what a shock it was to see you drinking… demon blood… it… god… seeing you go through withdraw… you know… when you learned that demon blood was in you… you have been a wreck… and now… the last year… the last _two _years… I don't even know when you began." Dean was close to a breakdown, Sam realized.

"It wasn't long… not the whole last year… Ruby wanted to convince me since you was in hell… not before." Sam stated, like it would help anything.

"Good… terrific…" The older hunter mocked.

"Dean…" Sam bit his lip.

"Sam… I don't know what to do anymore." Dean's voice softened, making Sam look into his brother's eyes. Now they were full of concern, worry and sadness, breaking Sam's heart. "Sam… we're…" The older hunter let his head fall, shaking it. "We're not working together anymore… the last year drift us apart, I should have done something against it, as soon as I realized it… now…"

"What?" Sam felt tears in his eyes, it was like Dean wanted to say goodbye. Would Dean really leave him out here in the desert? He knew that their relationship was broken… but somehow they could fix this… _please_.

Sam felt a tear escape his eyes.

"We should ask Cat where we can find Bobby… the hunters won't harm you… I promise… but we need help. Let's get back into the car." Dean ran a hand over his face, turning around.

With a quick movement, Sam gripped his brother's sleeve, though he released it a second later, when he met Dean's look. His brother didn't seem too happy about the physical contact. "Don't do that Dean… please… we need to…" Sam begged.

"Too late Sam… I thought we would make it, even after our meeting in the honeymoon suit, but now… I see no chance…" Dean had tears running down his cheeks, too.

"Dean… please." Sam pleaded, a sob escaping his lips.

"I'm sorry." Dean's jaw worked, when he turned fully around, going back to the car.

When both men were sitting in the car again, Cat shook her head, turning her face away from the guys.

There was no need for her to see the tears of both brothers, she could feel the agony in the car… and she didn't even need her power.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**I am sorry… :D**

**Reviews please… don't hate me!**


	6. Meeting old Friends

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**NO reviews?... Somebody still reading the story?**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Meeting old friends**

The darkness was tiring to Dean. His eyelids fell shut every now and then. Fortunately there was nothing else but street and desert, so Dean wouldn't make an accident and the awkward silence wasn't helping either. On the radio was no music, only news of suicides and the not ending night.

Sam was leaning against the door, trying to fall asleep. He didn't really plan on waking up again.

Cat sat behind Dean, her face set into a cold mask, she wasn't moving at all, only her stomach was raising and falling, an indication that she was still breathing.

"Are we still on the right way?" Dean suddenly asked, his voice husky from the lack of using. Sam winced when he heard Dean talk.

"Yeah…" Cat nodded. "We're almost there… Dean… should one of us drive for a while… you're nearly asleep."

"I don't let one of you two drive." _One of you two freak… monsters…_hung in the air.

"What… do you fear that I might team up with Lucifer and kidnap you?" Sam couldn't stand these vile comments. He knew he had earned exactly that but it was annoying him though. Sam's eyes locked with Dean's for a moment, before Dean turned back to the road.

Huffing Sam continued. "Okay… sorry… Dean… please give me a chance."

When Dean didn't response Sam turned around in the seat, facing the window, hearing Cat mumbling something about kids.

_Oh please let the ride be over soon._

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"The hunters won't be happy about your appearance." Cat whispered, when they got out of the car. "Stay behind me." They were in the middle of the woods.

"Yeah because you offer so much protection…" Dean loaded his gun, just in case. "Of course, you're so big and tall."

"Wow… you can be a real bitch." Cat titled her head, her hair falling onto one side. "But hey… every girl gets her menstruation once a month." Sam would have laughed about Dean's dumbfounded look, but just to see his big brother's eyes hurt like hell right now. They needed something they didn't have and Dean didn't want… time to talk.

Dean opened his mouth, but closed it again, shaking his head.

The older Winchester walked on and out of habit, the younger followed, but Cat held him back. "Stay behind us… okay…?"

Sam watched his brother walk over to the little house. The lights were turned on in every room.

"Cat…" Sam wanted to remind her of the encounter between him and Dean, but Cat shook her head, smiling a little.

"He won't let you die when he is around… never… he had promised you that. He might be an ass… and right now he doesn't show it, but he still…" Cat stopped. Her eyes told so much more and Sam longed to hear the words, but Cat wouldn't talk further. "You should know it… I don't want to interfere too much."

"Cat…" Sam began again, this time with a nearly thankful voice.

"Stay behind us. And now come… you're brother's waiting." Now the girl smiled honestly.

"Come on… hurry." Dean ordered.

Cat and Sam made their way over to the waiting man so they could go into the house together.

"Stay close behind." Cat passed Dean, so she was the first on the door. She couldn't help but smile when Dean shot Sam a worried look. _Perhaps not broken beyond repair._

"What now?" Dean asked. "Knocking?"

"No…" Cat seemed lost in thoughts, when she suddenly shoved both Dean and Sam aside. Moments later a net was lying on the ground, where the brother's were standing moments before.

"Damn it…" Cat cursed. "We're coming in peace." The shout was directed at the window above them where the net came from.

"A screw it." Dean lifted a leg, to kick the door open, but Cat caught it before it could connect with the door.

"We don't need a broken door." She told him, laying her hand against the door. It opened without a problem. "Be on the alert."

Dean was the second one who stepped into the entrance behind Cat, Sam was close behind Dean.

"Guns down" A male voice sounded. They could here the safety catch of a gun being released, too. Looking up the staircase

"Crap." Dean sighed, letting his gun fall. Sam did the same.

The man walked down the stairs, the gun always pointed at Sam chest. He was glaring at them, obviously knowing who they were. Dean watched the gun, his heart racing. "Into the room." The man barked.

Dean waited till Sam had passed him, so that his little brother was walking between Cat and him. In the living room were more hunters, they didn't know. _Where's Bobby?_ Dean thought desperate.

"On the wall." The old, greyed hunter with the gun ordered.

Cat stood a few feet in front of the brothers, who were pressed against the wall.

"Another demon girlfriend… little vampire?" The hunter smiled, playing with the trigger. Though the statement hurt Sam, he braced himself. It was okay. He was the calmest from the three on the wall, breathing easy. He would die anyway… Cat was furious, her fists balled. And Dean was freaked. _Don't shoot… don't shoot._

"Jeff… we can't shoot the elder… and the girl… they're human." A woman walked over to the man, she was young and her on her cheek were the scars, like something had scratched her face. "And Sam… perhaps he's human, too… don't be too hasty."

"Amy… Human or not. They have started the apocalypse." Jeff told her.

"Bobby won't be happy… I'm telling you… when he comes down, he's gonna kill _you._" Then Amy turned to other hunters. "Guys… fetch some salt and holy water… we can test whether they're human or not."

Sam looked up, panicking. He had too much demon blood in him. He would feel the holy water.

"There is no need to test it on all of us." Dean shouted, aware of the fact that his brother would react to that. "We were together the whole time… just test it on me."

"You're thinking your little demon brother will get hurt from the water?" Jeff laughed. "I'm sorry. Amy… I don't care what Bobby will say… every hunter fights for himself, though and I'm gonna kill this monster…"

A shot sounded.

After that everything was fast. Dean stepped protectively in front of his brother, willing to take the bullet, though he didn't really think. It was just a reflex. Cat in the meantime moved closed her eyes, let the bullet explode and let the gun disappear.

Jeff looked at his hand not believing what just happened, while Sam watched his brother, with the same disbelieving look.

The old hunter took a step towards the brothers and cat, while the other hunter backed away, till they were standing on the opposite wall.

"Stay back." Cat whispered dangerously and when Jeff didn't obey she moved her hand, shoving him against the wall, pinning him there. The man didn't seem scared, but surprised.

"They are demons." He shouted to the other hunters, who began to move to save their friend. But Cat didn't seem to like that idea and pinned them against the walls, too.

"Cat stop it!" Dean barked.

"I don't want them to kill one of you twits." Cat informed calmly, when they heard suddenly a voice, Dean and Sam would recognize everywhere.

Turning to the door, they saw Bobby come in, followed by Ellen. "Let them down!"

"Bobby…" Dean breathed.

"And you leave my boys alone…" Bobby looked at Jeff, but it was directed to all of the hunters.

"Thank God… you're okay." Bobby embraced Dean, totally ignoring Cat, who let the hunters go with a smug smile.

"Sam…" Bobby walked over to the man, who was looking like a kicked puppy. He gave him a hug, too. "Good to see you, kiddo."

"Bobby… I'm so…" Sam started, when Bobby broke the hug.

"It's okay… shut up." Bobby smiled, patting Sam's arm, while Ellen gave the other Winchester a hug.

"Where is Jo?" Dean asked the woman.

"Upstairs with your angel." She smiled, when Dean's mouth dropped open. "He is expecting you." Then she turned to the other hunters. "Castile is expecting the Winchesters and their friends, so leave them alone."

Jeff mumbled something about Lucifer and the angels, but left the room.

"Bobby… where are we?" Dean asked on the way upstairs.

"In my house." Ellen stated, smiling.

"Are all hunters sleeping here… the house so… small." Dean had seen about twenty hunters… they wouldn't fit into the house.

"You know Bobby's panic-room… let's say… this is a panic-bunker with a small house on top."

"Oh…" Dean smiled at Ellen. She looked older, wrinkles around her eyes.

Bobby knocked onto a door, stepping in though without getting a response. Inside was Castiel, standing still, looking out of the window, Jo sitting on a chair beside him, smiling when her eyes fell on Dean.

She stood up, planning on greeting the two Winchesters, when all eyes looked at Cat who were suddenly standing in the middle of the room. "Castiel… you…"

"Cat… It's good to see you healthy…" Castiel turned around with a smile.

"You bastard." The girl shouted, trembling.

"I can understand." The angel tried to calm her down.

Dean looked at the girl. Her fists were balled and her eyes seemed to turn a little bit darker.

"You understand nothing." She screamed and with a quick movement of her hand, Castiel was kneeling on the ground, gasping for air, holding his chest.

"_Cat_" Dean shouted, when he saw that all color vanished from Castiel's face.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Reviews?**


	7. Second Chance

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**bia1007, **thanks for your reviews… I'm so glad to have you… REALLY. It always make me feel good, reading your nice words. I think you've got healing words, too… Anyway… thank you soo much… This chapter's for you! Big hug.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Second Chance**

"Stop that!" Dean barked, spinning Cat around. "Now!" He added, his voice much calmer, his hands gripping both of the girl's arms. Cat's eyes were filled with tears, and they actually _were_ a little darker. The bright blue eyes suddenly dark blue and deep like the ocean.

With the re-brightening of the girl's eyes, when she locked eyes with Dean's green one, Castiel took a deep breath, sitting up.

"Caitlin… I'm sorry." Castiel stood up, planning on walking over to the girl, but thinking twice when Cat turned around.

"Never… call me Caitlin!" She snarled.

Castiel nodded, looking at the girl apologizing.

"I'm gonna take a walk." Cat turned around, heading out of the room, shutting the door violently.

"Jo… come in… let's leave the guys alone…" Ellen nodded to the door and together with her daughter she left Bobby, Castiel, Dean and Sam alone.

"What was that Cas?" Dean asked, facing the angel.

"She didn't… of course she didn't tell you!" Castiel ran a hand though his hair.

"Can we trust her?" Sam didn't look at the man, fiddling around with his fingers nervously. He reminded Dean of much younger Sam.

"Yeah…" Castiel nodded. "It doesn't look like that, right now, but I would trust her with my life."

"You mean, when she's not busy with killing you." Dean chuckled, happy that Castiel was fine… _hold on a second…_ why was he okay? "Cas… no offence, I'm glad you're alive… but how did you get out?"

"Anna…" Castiel sat down, his face sad.

"Is she okay?" Dean asked, sitting down beside Bobby on a couch. No chair left, it was Sam's turn to stand at the window, only that he watched the ongoing conversation.

"I don't know how she came free… she was a prisoner… but somehow she managed it. Everything was out of control upstairs, when they were informed that I helped you out." I informed Dean. "And somehow Anna managed to get out."

"Cas… is she okay?" Dean repeated.

"She sent me here… and stayed with Chuck… I can't feel one of them… we need to ask Cat whether Chuck is still alive." Cas let his head fall in his hands. "Anna isn't."

"I'm gonna kill…" Dean stood, but was pulled back by Bobby.

"Stay calm." Bobby reasoned. Dean was breathing heavily, his fists balled. Sam was watching him sympathetically.

"Damn it… Anna… she is dead, because…" Dean looked at Sam for a brief moment and stopped his rambling. Sam looked at his shoes, his lip bloody, where he bit it. Dean could see that his younger expected him to blame him.

"Bobby… we need a room up here. I don't want to sleep in the bunker with the other hunters." Dean gave his friend a pointed look. His little brother looked up at him. He knew that Dean just didn't want him downstairs, probably afraid that the panic-bunker wouldn't let Sam in.

But this wasn't the reason at all… Dean didn't want Sam to be in a panic-room again. He would be scared out of his wits if he was Sam. He wouldn't want to go in something like that ever again.

"Here in the house is just the old closet, which has never been used, where old furniture are deposited. You can probably sleep in there, though it's really narrow in there." Bobby suggested.

"Good… Cat's sleeping up here with us, I don't want her to kill Castiel or Jeff in the middle of the night… and she's helpful." Dean answered.

"Well… then…" Castiel stood up. "I'll show you your room."

"Good night boys." Bobby patted Dean's back, when he passed, heading for the stairs.

"Okay… your room is here." Castiel smiled at the Winchester. "Cat's gonna know where you are. Shove a few things aside, so you have a little more space." Castiel didn't wait for a response, following Bobby.

"Woha… he didn't exaggerate." Dean laughed, when he came into the room. It was small and full of old furniture. "Okay… First of all we need to find the beds."

"Dean…" Sam wanted to say sorry and thanks… but couldn't find the words.

Dean looked up at him, nodding over to two beds, which were standing in the middle of the room, side on side, headboards against the wall. "Go to bed… You'll gonna take a shower tomorrow. I get something to change and perhaps some food." Sam looked at his older brother. Dean's voice was gentle, like he hadn't heard in a long time.

Sam nodded and without any hesitation he walked over to one of the beds, while Dean went back to the door.

Closing his eyes, tiredly, Sam sat down on the bed, not expecting it to crash. Immediately Dean was back in the room, looking at his brother, who was sitting on the ground. "Sam, are you hurt?" He asked, worried, when he watched his brother. Sam had his head buried in his hands. "Sam!" Dean repeated louder.

"No… I'm fine…" Sam leaned against the mattress, which was half-standing against the destroyed bed.

"Take the other bed." Dean ordered. "I'm gonna be fine with the mattress."

Sam glanced at Dean, who was still standing in the doorframe. Sam would just wish that Dean would help him stand up. He would have done it… one year before… he missed that time.

With a sigh, Sam stood up alone, knowing that it was his own fault.

Sitting down on the other bed, he was pleased when it didn't crush.

"Good… lay down… get a little rest." Dean didn't move, arms and legs crossed, leaning heavily against the frame.

"Thanks Dean" Sam kicked of his shoes and lifted his legs, planning on laying them onto the bed, when the bed made nasty sound, before it cracked, too.

Sam let out a frustrated cry. This wasn't fair anymore. Was that the punishment; never ending bad luck, eternal night and the worst of it… a brother, who hated him? _Karma_. Shot through Sam's mind.

Dean let his head fall, he couldn't stand Sam's look. His little brother looked like the Sam that had lost his girlfriend… his father. He even looked like the destroyed kid that had to watch his brother die… _Poor kiddo, Sammy just wanted to help with this all… he had no idea._

"You're hurt?" Dean stood over Sam. Sam shook his head, looking up at his brother.

"You look hilarious, like a drunken Sasquatch." Dean laughed, offering a hand to help his brother up

_Ohmygod_ Sam could feel tears in his eyes, taking Dean's hand… and held on. It was such an honest laugh. For Sam it felt like medicine for his soul… he hadn't heard Dean laugh in what seemed like an eternity.

"Dean… I'm so…" Sam started, when Dean let go of him.

"Don't say sorry…" Dean shot Sam a glare, the grin and the ghost of the laugher vanished from his face. "I've heard it too often… let action speak for a change." Sam dropped his eyes, nodding.

"Okay… " Dean gripped one of the mattresses. "Get rid of the bedstead."

Sam pulled the broken bedstead out of the way, while Dean held the mattress. After that Dean laid the mattress onto the floor again. They repeated the same procedure with the other bed.

Now even less space was in the room, the mattresses on the places were the bed's had been standing before, sides touching.

"Okay… I hope there are no rats in the room." Dean looked around, kicking off his own boots.

"Dean… when Jeff shot…" Sam began, he still couldn't believe that Dean would take a bullet for him, after all what happened. Dean looked at Sam, his eyes softer. When Jeff wanted to shoot the younger Winchester, Dean had realized how much he still needed his little brother and that Sam of course still mattered to him.

"Sam…" Dean groaned. "I promised you that I wouldn't let you get killed by the hunters. Nobody is allowed to kill you, anyway, because I still wanna give you your beat-down..." Dean shot Sam a smile, making clear that that wasn't a threat. Dean turned off the light, leaving the room in utter darkness.

"Thanks Dean." Sam whispered, laying down on the mattress, hearing his brother stumble over to him.

"You wanted a second chance… use it wisely." Dean settled on the other mattress beside his brother. It was a chance for Dean, too, one chance not to fail as a big brother, helping his little brother to get over everything. Of course Dean was still mad because of the lies and the secrets, but it had been his fault, too.

Dean couldn't help but smile, when he heard Sam that Sam let out a deep breath, like he was holding back tears. "Dean…" Sam's voice was higher than normal. "I…"

"Good night, Sam." Dean stopped him, turning away from Sam with a smile. It was a beginning.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Reviews are very welcome. **

**I'm sorry for killing Anna… by the way.**


	8. Blackout

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**bia1007**__**, **_Hey Bia… I hope the birthday party of your dad was nice… btw. Yeah :D I understand that with Jo… I never liked her, too. I've watched "No Exit" today… don't ask… that's really my least favourite episode. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review.

_**hotdean, **_Welcome to the story. Yeah… I guess you make sense :D To me at least. Thanks so much for your review.

**My sis would say that I'm melodramatic… :D **

**But okay… enjoy the chapter.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Blackout**

Dean woke up, hearing his brother toss around.

"Sammy…" Dean sighed, sitting up. The light was turned on.

"Hey…" Cat greeted him. She towered over the two mattresses. "Is he okay?" She shot Dean a worried look. "I… I somehow can't sense him."

"Nightmare." Dean sat up straighter. It felt good to be the only one who could… _sense_… his brother's feelings. When he locked eyes with Cat for a moment, the girl gave him a genuine smile.

"Good… I've just come back… couldn't you find a bigger… closet?" Cat looked around the room, here eyes eventually fixing on the only empty spot of the room. "Okay… I hope the room's not gonna explode." With that she let a third mattress appear under the window a few feet away from Dean, laying down on it. "I wanna take a nap, make Sam shut up."

Dean smiled, of course Cat knew about Sam and his talk from before.

"Sam" Dean turned around, so he was facing Sam. "Wake up." The older Winchester patted his younger brother's arm.

Sam moved, but didn't wake up. He got calmer though, feeling his brother's hand.

As soon as Sam was engulfed by tight sleep again, Dean dropped his hand. It still felt wrong to be close to Sam.

Dean took a deep breath, he didn't know his brother anymore, of course he loved like nothing else… he would ever will… but like the Dean, Sam used to know had gone, the Sammy he used to know was gone, too.

"Dean" Cat started, but was interrupted by the man.

"I know you can read minds… and I begin to hate it…" He snarled. "I don't wanna talk about it and you certainly won't help. Sleep."

"God… you're terrible." Cat mumbled, turning around.

…………….

"Boys… wake up!" Bobby flashed the light of a flashlight into Dean's face. Dean immediately shot up. Cat stood in front of his mattress, looking pale and like she was about to cry.

"Sam… wake up." Dean ordered, causing Sam to open his eyes and sit up.

"What happened?" Sam looked around. The light of more flashlights moved on the floor behind the opened door.

"The electricity is off." Bobby stated when Ellen appeared in the door-frame, Jo close behind her.

"So… you wake me because you wanna tell me that the ice-cream is bad tomorrow?" Dean asked, earning a warning glare from Bobby.

"That's not the time to make stupid jokes." Cat shouted, kicking the mattress. "I can't sense the feelings of anybody in the house anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked, a bad feeling rising in his stomach.

"Cas guesses that Lucifer is around…" Bobby was alarmed.

"But the house is safe isn't it?" Dean asked, all color vanishing out of his face.

"Devils traps… salt…" Bobby ran a hand over his face.

"Did you paint signs that keep the angels away?" Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Castiel is here!" Bobby told them. "We couldn't paint them, it would have thrown him out. He painted a few when he came downstairs, after he met you… if he was inside, he is gone by now, because of the signs."

"That was too late." Dean's jaw worked. "We have no idea what Lucifer can do."

"He isn't _inside _the house, Dean! He is… close." Bobby fought back.

"That's bad enough, he…" Dean shut up, when the flashlight was flickering, too. "Please tell me that the battery is running low."

"Not really…" Bobby shook the item, before it turned dark.

"NO…" Dean breathed, heavily, when one flashlight after the other lost their light. Dean scooted backwards, getting a hold on his brother's arm. Sam was trembling, but he could feel himself shake with fear, too.

Suddenly a gunshot was audible from outside. Dean winced. Who was firing a gun, when he wasn't able to see?

"Bobby!" Jeff's voice shouted from outside.

"We're here. Right side of the floor." Bobby responded. "Jo, Ellen, you still on the doorframe?" He added calmer.

"Yeah." An unsure answer came from Ellen.

"Help him in." Bobby ordered.

Seconds later they heard heavy boots coming into the room. "It was Amy. She was infected, somehow. She tried to strangle me. I had to shoot her. We need to find a way to keep that demonic… virus… outside. " Dean remembered the Croatoan-happenings. The devils traps were useless. And one of that kind, caused by Lucifer itself could be even more powerful, giving strength to it's victim.

"Shit" Bobby sounded beaten.

"Why aren't the flashlights working when she's dead?" Cat asked, suspiciously.

"Perhaps someone else is infected by this disease." Jeff answered roughly.

"How did they get infected, nobody was outside." Cat went on. Not knowing what others were feeling, was freaking her out.

"Perhaps somebody was outside… I can remember you being outside… perhaps you're the second one who is infected." Jeff moved around in the dark room, standing in front of the mattresses, too.

"I'm sure not the one." Cat snarled. "How could she strangle you? It's… kinda dark… How could she see you in the dark… finding your neck."

"Perhaps it's some evil kind of stuff to see in the dark… She is dead okay… but Lucifer is still here." Jeff seemed annoyed.

Dean bit his lip. Something was wrong. He slit forward again, searching for Bobby's leg, knowing that the older man hadn't move an inch, since he would have stumbled over all that crap that was laying around.

_Shit_. "Cat, be careful!" Dean hissed. Jeff hadn't stumble _once_. And in this room it was impossible for the best hunter.

"What?" He heard Cat asked, just before all of them heard the click of a gun and a following shot.

"_NO_" Cat shouted. Dean could hear the sound of a breaking neck, and guessed that Cat had killed Jeff with an invisible force.

"Shit… I should have known…" Cat sounded close tears. "Damn it… why can't I feel anything?" Everybody else in the room knew that she was talking about her powers.

"Is everybody okay?" Bobby asked. Though Jeff was dead, the light was still off, no flashlight working.

While Ellen, Jo, Cat and Dean agreed, Sam remained in silent.

"Sam?" Dean asked, turning to his brother.

"D-" Sam gasped.

"Shit… Sammy…" Dean immediately was on his knees, crawling over to his brother. He groped for his brother's arm or something, when he came to stop on his brother's mattress, which was vibrating, from Sam's shaking.

Dean could easily find his brother's hand. "Sammy… did the bullet hit you?" He asked worried.

"Guess…" Sam exhaled, holding onto his brother's hand. "…so…"

"God… Bobby…" Dean could feel his heart sink, there was no way to help his brother in the darkness. "I need light."

"D-Dean…" Sam breathed, panicked.

"Sammy… where did the bullet hit you?" Dean's hand found his way to Sam's cheek, caressing the tears away. It seemed really bad.

"C-" Sam began to cough. Dean got sick, when he felt another, thicker liquid beside Sam's mouth… _blood._ Dean's blood was pumping loudly in his own ears, when he felt for the wound. He stopped on Sam's chest, when his brother winced a little, too weak to make anything else. _God… his lung. _Dean's finger found a lot of blood on the spot where Sam's lungs was.

"Damn it… I need light…" Dean sobbed, gathering Sam's head into his lap, touching his forehead to Sam's. "Please Sammy… please…"

"De…" Sam breathed hard, tears streaming down his face. "I'm… sorry….that…. I-… I…. cou… couldn't let… my… actions… speak…. I…"

"It's okay… Sam… shhh… it's okay… surviving would be enough, right now… let that be your action." Dean joked. "Don't leave me Sammy… I need you." He added, stroking Sam's hair out of his face. "Please…"

The older Winchester could feel Bobby crouch beside him and heard Cat crawl along the mattress to Sam's other side.

Now closer to Sam, she gasped, like she was in pain. "He's dying…" She let out a sob. "God… my powers coming back." _Think about what you wish for._

She could feel Sam dying.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Reviews?**


	9. Touched by Lucifer

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**Sammy Winchester, **_Thanks for the review. Glad you liked it.

_**bia1007**__**, **_Hey. I loved your review. It made me smile. Thanks so much… and don't worry…

**Here's the next chapter.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Touched by Lucifer.**

"NO… Sammy… don't do that to me." Dean stroked Sam's hair, tears running down his cheeks.

"So-" Sam's voice wasn't audible in the dark anymore, just to Dean, who was close enough. Dean blocked out the others anyway. He didn't care about the crying from the door, Bobby's cursing or Cat's rambling. His brother was dying. Now when they back together.

"Dean, did you listen?" Cat was closer now.

"What?" Dean barked.

"Let go of Sam! I need you to get back." Cat had found Dean's hand.

"Forget it." Dean batted her hand away, hugging Sam closer. He wouldn't Sam let go again… _never again_.

"Then I'm sorry Dean." Cat whispered and before Dean could do anything, he found himself pushed and held back by the same invisible force that had killed Jeff.

His blood ran cold when he heard Sam scream in agony. "_NO_" Dean cried, trying to get free. "What are you doing."

He needed light… he needed to get to Sam… his brother was dying and in pain.

"Dean… Dean… calm down… it's okay…" Bobby had found his friend's shoulder. "She's helping him." The old hunter's voice was loud, so it wouldn't be drown by Sam's struggle.

"How can she help him… it's dark… god… I WANT LIGHT!" Dean could feel Bobby hold him tightly, while he cried. Sam's screams were like daggers to Dean's heart and he couldn't even help his brother. He would kill Cat.

Suddenly Sam ran quiet and Dean fell into Bobby's arms, the force gone. Bobby let go of him, immediately.

"Cat you…. Bitch." Dean crawled to Cat and his brother, he was planning on somehow kill the girl… or get killed by trying. It didn't matter.

"Dean…" He heard his brother's weak voice, when he was kneeling again on Sam's mattress.

"Oh my god." Dean groped for his brother, finding Sam's arm. He searched for Sam's face, touching his brother's cheek. "Sammy… how?" Sam was breathing even, though he seemed in pain.

"My chest hurts… what happened?" Sam asked, trying to sit up, but gently being pushed down again. Dean felt the other mattress, where his feet were still laying sink under Bobby's, Jo's and Ellen's weight.

"Cat… what?" Dean gathered Sam's head in his lap, caressing Sam's hair, not caring about the distance between them. His brother nearly died. So much he knew… he wouldn't like loosing Sam again.

"I've told you I'm special." He could hear that the girl was exhausted.

"You feel okay?" Dean asked, lifting his other hand to search Cat's arm, depositing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah… just need sleep…" Cat responded, chuckling.

"Thank you…" Dean squeezed her shoulder.

"Hey… sometimes powers are useful… I mean…" She couldn't end her sentence, when Dean heard that she was ridiculing the whole thing.

"No Cat… I mean it." Dean pressed, feeling his brother breath deeply, leaning into Dean's touch. "Thank you… I own you… Honestly… I…" _am in you debt for that. You didn't just save his life, you saved mine, too._ Dean didn't say the words out loud, knowing that Cat heard them anyway.

"Okay…" Cat nodded, patting Dean's hand. "It's okay… you're welcome."

"Is he really okay?" Jo interrupted.

"I'm fine…" Sam responded with a yawn. "Just need to sleep."

Without another word, Dean lifted Sam's head from his lap, smiling when he heard Sam's sound of protest.

Sam's head on the pillow, Dean searched for the blanket to tuck his brother in. "Thanks Dean" Sam sighed, when Dean sat down beside his head, leaning against the wall. Dean nodded, feeling Sam's breath on his thigh. His brother was still breathing. Bobby leaned beside the older Winchester, their arms touching.

"Castiel!" Dean called his angelic friend, waiting for him to appear.

"What do you need?" Cas voice sounded in front of them. "What happened here? I can smell… death… and blood."

"Yeah… Jeff's laying somewhere, dead… he was touched by Lucifer and Sam was bleeding..." Cat explained like she was talking about the weather. "God… that's so stupid." She cursed and suddenly there was a slightly light in the room, caused by a candle in her hand. "Should have thought about it earlier." She smiled and with a quick movement of her hand a dozen candles lightened the room.

"Hey Sammy" Dean smiled down on his brother, who was looking up. Sam smiled groggily, closing his eyes. Dean huffed, seeing the dried blood on his brother's shirt.

"Okay… what happened Cat?" Castiel asked again, sitting down on the end of the mattress.

"We heard a gunshot from outside." Cat started. Dean shut her voice out; he didn't want to hear all off it again. He concentrated on the soft breathing against his leg.

"What happened to Jeff?" Bobby asked, frowning. His wrinkles were more visible in the dim light.

Cat closed her eyes, like he was thinking hard. "He went outside after the electricity went off… he wanted to search for fringecups…" Cat was talking trance-like. "…he thought that it would keep Lucifer away… but his flashlight broke… He… he felt that something was there."

"Was it Lucifer? Can you see how he looks like?" Castiel asked, making Cat face him, with furious eyes.

"Castiel…" Cat snarled. "You should know better how my powers work… I know what he was feeling and thinking… I don't consider Jeff as the guy who sees Lucifer and thinks what a handsome Devil the guy is." Cat mocked. Dean smiled a little, he could tell that Castiel was upset. "Don't interrupt me."

"Sorry Caitl-Cat…" He corrected himself. "Go on."

"He was scared." Cat closed her eyes again, suddenly gasping. "I can't fell what happened directly afterwards, but after a while… he… he was mad… he longed to kill… and he came back into the house… he's really him… but… like…"

"Touched by Lucifer." Dean whispered. Cat nodded.

"He killed Amy… she had seen him go outside." Cat continued.

"How do you know everything of that?" Jo suddenly asked, titling her head. "What the hell are you? How were you able to save Sam's life?"

"That's none of your business, missy." Cat hissed, glaring at the blonde.

"Cat… they have a right to know…" Castiel pierced the girl with his eyes. "If you don't tell them… I will."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Yey… Sammy's alive.**

**Reviews?**


	10. Cat's burden

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**bia1007**_, thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked it… :D

**Sorry for the delay.**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Cat's burden**

"If you wanna see the end of… the day… the night? God… what time is it? Anyway… tell them and you die… painfully." Cat threatened.

Dean looked at the girl. He really wanted to know everything about her. But it was her decision.

"Cat… can I have a word with you?" Castiel asked. Cat rolled her eyes, but stood up, following Castiel out of the room.

"So Sam nearly died?" The could hear Castiel snarl. "Why didn't you do something earlier? You've let this go too far. I know you could have saved him before."

"Really… Cas… shut up… it's not your problem and you know it." Cat hissed back. Dean wondered why they went outside. He exchanged a look with Bobby, who shrugged. Cat should know that they were listening.

"I hope you still know your purpose." Castiel sounded mad. "You…"

"I know that… but perhaps I can make something better out of it…" Cat defended herself. "Heart and soul is just as important as brain and body."

"I know how you feel, but you have to keep them alive… it's not your task to keep them together. You should…" Castiel was shut up harshly. Dean could hear the sound of a hand connecting with a cheek.

Now Cat sounded like she was crying. "Don't tell me what to do. _It's your fault _that I have this burden. And now let's go back inside, the others are listening anyway."

When they re-entered the room, Dean saw candle-light being reflected by a tear on Cat's cheek. Castiel shot Dean a look, telling the Winchester that he need to know. Dean shook his head, earning a smile from the girl.

"Thank God." Jo breathed out, when the electricity came back after a few minutes of silent.

Dean blinked from the light, looking down at his sleeping brother. "Bobby… help me." He gestured at Sam, turning him around, lifting the hem of the younger Winchester's shirt. There was nothing to see on Sam's chest. Dean remembered Sam's slight scar on the back. He had it ever after Dean made his deal to bring Sam back. Now there was completely nothing. Only the shirt and the dried blood would be a reminder till Sam's next shower. And Sam needed to shower soon. Dean smiled at that thought, running a hand through Sam's hair. Immediately the younger brother turned around, his hand catching Dean's in his sleep, an action he hadn't done in a long time.

"Everything okay?" Cat asked, her soft eyes on Dean. She was smiling. Dean smiled back, an earnest smile, scooting to the headboard again.

"Yeah… thank you" He repeated. Cat chuckled, sitting down on Sam's other side.

…………….

When Dean woke up, he had a bad feeling of having lost something in his stomach. He was still in his sitting position on Sam's mattress, though somebody… probably Bobby had shoved a blanket between him and the wall, dropping another around his legs.

It was dark in the room again, the only light was the one from outside. He could understand the people who committed suicide, when he looked to the window. It was black outside, like nothing existed and he guessed that soon nothing would exist. Trees, plants… laugher.

When Sam had been too young to hunt, Dean had often brought him outside at night, so he could teach Sam something about stars. Of course John had told him to teach Sam about astrology, but it had been fun, too, to lay outside on the grass with Sam, exercising. Sometimes they have spent a whole night out there. Now… there was no star…

Dean sighed, reaching down unconsciously to run a hand through Sam's hair.

Only that there was no Sam. Dean sat up straighter, moving his hand. There was no Sam.

"Taking a shower." A female voice came from the third mattress. "You're gonna be thankful. You're brother stunk. And you do, too. I suggest you go after him."

"Perhaps you should take a shower, too. You actually reek, too." Dean smiled inwardly.

"I don't reek… I smell… thank you." Cat corrected, but Dean could hear her grin.

"I would miss sunflowers." Cat said after a short while of comfortable silence.

"Cat… would you _please_ get out of my head? I don't like it when you read my thoughts. Can't you turn it off?" Dean asked annoyed. It was embarrassing that somebody was able to read his thoughts. He would love to keep those thoughts to himself.

"You're scared that I could consider you as a wuss?" Cat teased.

"No… I'm a pure man." Dean stated. "I just... shut up... Caitlin" Dean pronounced her name, having learned that she didn't like it.

Cat laughed.

"Hey…" Suddenly a weak voice came from the door and the light was turned on. "You're awake, Dean."

"Hey Sam… how are you feeling? You're chest okay?" Dean looked up, his brother was dressed in a hoody and worn-out jeans, hugging himself tightly. He looked awful. Extremely pale.

"Yeah… little dizzy. I think I have no blood left in my body." Sam stated, yawning. "How bad was the wound? My trousers and shirt were soaked with blood."

"What do you remember?" Dean asked, his eyes soft.

"I remember that I was shot… and I remember…" The younger Winchester looked at his brother, sitting down on the mattress. Dean looked down onto his hand, unable to hold Sam's gaze. "… dying… I don't know… One moment I really thought I would die and after that… I wake up… and my chest hurts."

"Cat healed you." Dean explained and pointed at the girl, standing up. "Okay… it's my turn for a shower, since somebody is thinking that I stink." Dean tossed Cat a smile. "Lay down Sam."

After his brother had left, Sam let his head fall. "And again he's calling me Sam" He had always taken the nickname his brother called him for granted. He always corrected Dean. _My name's Sam_. Now he wished that Dean would call him Sammy… and not only when he was about to die.

"Give him some time. You've seen it yesterday… you're two are gonna be okay eventually." Cat reasoned.

Sam snorted. "Eventually… One of us might not live by then…"

Cat nodded, looking away. One of them probably wouldn't live by then.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**


	11. One two

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Thanks _bia1007_**you're so great. I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**One… two… **

"Great… so we trapped in that house?" Dean hit the table with his fist, making the surrounding people jerk back. "Fuck… Can somebody please tell me how to fix this? No… I haven't expected something else." Only Cat, Castiel and Ellen showed no reaction to the outburst. Sam bit his lip, and let his head hand… _his fault._

Bobby's reaction was different to the intimidated ones of the other's. "Damn Dean…" He snarled getting up. "Would you please calm down… you're not helping anybody." He was standing right before the other man, locking eyes with Dean.

"I'm not trying to help here… I'm trying to figure out how to deal with the _apocalypse._" Dean pointed at the window. His eyes ran over the room, when he turned away from Bobby. He huffed when he saw his brother sitting on one of the chairs, not looking up. "Okay…" The older Winchester sighed. "We need a plan to… god… I have no idea what we should do." He let himself fall on the couch, head in his hands.

"Demons…" Cat suddenly stood in the middle of the room, heading for the entrance.

"What? A little explanation?" Dean called after her, looking up. Seeing a purple light in front of the window, he ran a hand through his hair… yeah… demons. "Never mind…"

"Get up, Boy" Bobby snarled, following Cat. Not the right time for jokes.

"Lucifer is here." Cat stated when the hunters assembled in the entrance. "He's in front of the door."

"Jo… get the others down…" Ellen ordered. "I know that some of you would rather die than follow orders of woman, who isn't even a hunter… but there is Lucifer and you better do what I say."

Dean watched Ellen. He didn't know whether the woman was scarier or the fact that Lucifer was in front of the door.

Surprisingly the hunters obeyed, though some of them, especially Jo complained loudly.

"Let's face our devil." Castiel gritted his teeth, opening the door.

"Oh my god" Sam stumbled backwards, right into Bobby, who was standing behind him. "No…" The younger Winchester shook his head. Dean looked from the familiar figure, who was standing in front of the door to his little brother, biting the inside of his cheek. That wasn't fair.

"Hey Sammy…" Ruby's last host came closer. "Stabbing a girl is no proof of affection." She pointed at her bloody shirt.

"You're dead…" Sam _begged_. Bobby had a firm grip on the trembling man's arms.

"We killed you… you… bitch…" Dean panted, stepping to the closer to the door. It took both, Cat and Castiel to hold him back.

"She isn't Ruby…" Cat pushed the man roughly back. "Please Dean… stop." With a hard shove, Cat locked eyes with the man. "That's not Ruby… I swear… that's Lucifer."

"She sounds like Ruby." Dean pointed at the woman in front of the door, moving again.

"She isn't…" Cat looked like she wanted to slap Dean for a good measure. "And if that's Lucifer I have a reason more to go after her."

"Always a fighter, Dean…" Ruby snarled, giving him a smug look. "Well… of course just until your time in hell… I've heard you scream… I thought you would never start the apocalypse… but… you did."

"Why are you in that body, Luci…? You look like cheese… with your holes." Dean tightened his jaw.

"Funny… but hey… I'm grateful to you and your brother… you set me free…" Ruby laughed. It was this smug laugh that let Dean's blood freeze.

"Anyway… you, dear Dean just were the beginner… Sammy… hell… I thank you so much… well… I thank our beloved Ruby… irresistible huh?" Lucifer mocked, running a hand through the long hair of his host.

Sam was breathing heavily, looking away, when Lucifer locked his eyes with him.

"Shut the fuck up." Dean snarled.

"No… no… it's okay… this body has memories of him… uff… Dean… you would be jealous." Ruby… Lucifer… chuckled.

"Shut up…" Dean repeated more forcefully, looking at his little brother.

"Sammy after all what happened? Wouldn't you like to do your friends a favor?" Lucifer ignored the older brother. Sam looked up at the woman he had taken over his brother. He hated her.

He hated Lucifer…

He hated the apocalypse

And he hated… he _hated_ himself.

"What do think should I do?" Sam asked, shaking off Bobby. Dean looked at him, mouth open. Had his little brother really just asked Lucifer what to do?

"Come out… you would be a great assistant. I could even imagine sparing your brother's life." Lucifer came even closer. "If you won't agree… you're gonna die right now."

Sam looked at his brother. Dean shook his head slightly.

"I suggest you get out of here, because otherwise you're dead within a few seconds. I'm gonna burn this house down… hellfire…" Ruby's eyes were glued on the younger Winchester, when she moved her hand and let a flame appear.

"On three Sammy…" Ruby sang. "_One_…"

"Sam… don't you dare go out of here." Dean stood in front of the door, when his brother came closer.

"Dean… look at her… _him_… we all gonna die." Sam was just a few feet away from his brother. Dean panicked visible.

"No Sam." He went over to his brother, both of his hands pressed against Sam's shoulders. "I don't know what we're gonna do, but Sam…" Sam couldn't look up into his brother's eyes. "You're not gonna be devil's bitch…"

"_Two…I'm not joking guys._"

"Dean…" Sam pleaded, falling to his knees, taking his brother with him. "The apocalypse is my fault… I don't wanna kill you, too. I can try to fight Lucifer…"

"That's suicide." Dean barked. Sam let out a shuttered breath. It was obviously that Sam didn't care.

"Sam" Dean moved one of his hands from Sam's arm to his brother's cheek. "Sammy… come on, look at me." Sam didn't know what did it, either the name or the gentle hand on his cheek. He looked up. "Sammy… I'm ready to fight… or to die… I don't even care… but I wanna do both on your side. I can't lose you again… you wouldn't save my life."

Sam gripped Dean's wrist, nodding, never breaking eye contact.

"_Three_"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Reviews please?**


	12. A Matter of Names

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**bia1007**__**, **_Hey... it's been a while... I'm so sorry for the delay... but my sis were here for a week, so I couldn't write... Thanks so much for the review. HUG

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**A matter of Names**

Sam's lower lip trembled, when he was sure that this was his last moment he could look at his brother. One last time he would see his brother's face. There was so hate... just Dean... the brother who raised him, cared for him and was still there for him, even after everything what happened. Dean was the last person on earth who had earned that end. And now Sam had to die with the knowledge, that his brother had to die because of him.

Like Dean was able to read his brother's mind, the older Winchester smiled an encouraging smile, moving his thumb against Sam's cheek gently.

And then there was light... the end?

Sam squeezed his eyes shut and winced when there was a big bang.

And... they were alive.

"Oh..." Ruby's voice was husky... annoyed. "You damned bitch... I forgot about your powers."

Cat stood in the entrance, supporting herself on the doorframe. Dean looked up... _What _the hell was that girl?

"You forgot about them?" Cat snarled, mocking. "Noo... you're scared of it... I bet you're scared of me."

"Sweetheart... why should I be scared of you? I'm immortal... and so are you... we're pretty similar, lil' one." Ruby made a step forward.

"We're not similar at all... I have my own face... I don't need a meat-suit... You know... it's pretty nasty... you've shared that body with two different girls..." Cat stepped forward, too, Castiel right behind her.

"Aw" Ruby's smile made Sam wince. Dean looked down to his brother, moving his hand to Sam's shoulder, turning them both around, so they could watch the scene. He couldn't really believe that they were still alive. "That's cute..." The devil continued. "Especially because I know that you feel like you're trapped in your own body... you know exactly that your fate is sealed."

"Shut up..." Cat had her fists balled, breathing hard.

"But it's the truth... you're keep asking... why it's you who was chosen... you don't wanna live that life... you wanna..."

"SHUT UP!" Cat shouted, stepping outside of the house.

The darkness shone bright red for a moment, before everything went black again.

Ruby wasn't anywhere around anymore and neither the demons.

"Cat..." Dean breathed, when the girl went to the ground, an arm around her belly. He rushed over to her, letting go of his brother. "Cat... Cat... are you okay?"

Letting Dean help her stand up and walking over to the couch, Cat panted heavily.

"Okay... what happened?" Castiel asked, looking around, until his eyes stopped on Cat.

"You... stupid bastard... what do you think what happened?" Cat looked up through cracked eyes. "It's your fault... you should know what that was... since when can I send away demons... and Lucifer? Which powers did you give me?"

Castiel bowed his head, his gaze soft on the girl in front of him. "I'm sorry Caitlin... I really am... I didn't know what powers you would get... and how _powerful_ you would be... it's..."

"It freaking destroyed my life... Castiel... that you could have known..." Cat swallowed back tears, burring her head in her hands.

"Okay guys... I appreciate your both help... really... Cat... I've never appreciate one's help as much as yours... but one of you tell me _what_ you are _right... now_."

"Dean.... I don't think it's a good idea..." Castiel warned his friend.

"No... either you two telling me or you're gonna go... it's simple as that." Dean shook his head, sitting between Cat and Sam on the couch.

"It's okay Castiel..." Cat sighed. "Look... Ever since I was born, I was... kinda special. Two years ago... I've turned 18... I can't really remember anything what happened before..."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Flashback... 2 Years ago**

"Hey kiddo, wake up... you can't sleep your whole birthday long." A man came into Cat's room, where she was sleeping peacefully.

"Awww dad... let me sleep..." Cat replied, turning her face into the pillow. "It was a long night..."

"Well... A "I told you so" wouldn't cover it completely... I mean... I told you that two parties would be too much... now move your ass downstairs... your boyfriend's here... even Toby made it..."

"Toby's here?" Cat sat up. She couldn't believe that her big brother made it from college home for her party.

"Yeah... but I also can tell him that he can go again..." Her dad threatened, chucking when Cat jumped up, heading downstairs.

"Hey sis..." A strong man greeted the girl, embracing her tightly. "Happy birthday."

"How are you, Toby?" Cat asked, not breaking the hug.

"I'm awesome..." Toby smiled at her, causing Cat to frown... she didn't knew that kind of grin from him... Well... she hadn't seen him for some time, but in that smile was no love at all.

"You're really feeling fi-..." She was interrupted by her mother and her boyfriend, who came inside into the room. Her mom immediately hugged her, and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Happy birthday Caitlin." Tim, her boyfriend gave her a kiss, holding her tight.

"Caitlin... some other family members should arrive soon." Cat's dad announced.

"Cool... that's good... but I'm starving now... can I have a slice of my birthday-cake, please." Cat asked, following her family into the kitchen with her boyfriend.

"Hey... whoa lil sis..." Toby walked over to her, when Cat was about to chunk the cake. "Better give the sharp knifes to your big brother, Cat..."

"Don't call me Cat... that's an animal." The girl complained, making a face towards her brother. He couldn't remember that her brother had called her Cat... _ever._

"Sorry darling..." Toby turned around and Cat let out a horrified cry, when she saw the color of his eyes. they were black... only black... "You're not more like an animal... you angelic bitch..."

"Mom... Dad... Tim..." Cat breathed, when she realized that the others were just as afraid as her.

"Good you remind me..." Toby snarled at this a snip of his finger the mother, the father and the boyfriend dropped dead to the ground. The big brother didn't even have to use the knife.

"Noo" Cat dropped to her knees, both hands on her mother's arm. "Wha-What...."

"Uh... you don't seem as special as I thought..." Toby kneeled down, taking out a dagger out of his jacket. After running the blade over Cat's collarbone, he head it through her throat, smiling smugly. Cat chocked violently pulling the item out again, by herself.

"Nice try... I can't be hurt." Cat's voice was stronger as soon as her throat was healed, the heat of the moment engulfing her.

"That's not possible... it should kill even Angels..." Toby sprung up, stumbling back. "He needs to know that..." The man gripped the other kitchen-knife in his hand tighter, now heading it through Toby's throat, before black smoke escaped his mouth.

"No... Toby..." Cat scooted over to her brother, who wasn't breathing. "Nononononono... please... please..." she begged, shaking her head. That was just a nightmare...

Suddenly she saw the same smoke that had just escaped his brother in front of her face... her nose... her mouth... her eyes.

She turned away, shutting her mouth and eyes, when pain shot through her skull. It felt like her head was going to explode, when all of the sudden everything stopped... the pain... the agony about the loss...

Cat looked down at the bodies... she didn't recognize one of them.

"You're already strong..." A male voice was in the room. "You killed that demon... you killed that demon when he tried to posses you."

Cat stood up, looking at the man in the trench coat. "Who are you?"

"My name's Castiel... I'm an angel of the lord... I'm here to help you..." The foreigner smiled. "It's time for you to follow your destiny."

"My destiny..." Cat responded, emotionless.

"Yeah... you're gonna be the one who protects the chosen one. With your help and protection Lucifer's killer can succeed."

"What?"

"You're the _Strongest_ one Caitlin." Castiel explained. "Now follow me... Here's nothing but human agony... you're better than that. I've waited for that moment over seventeen years."

"Don't call me Catilin..." Cat looked away. "My name's Cat."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Reviews Please**


	13. Suicide

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**bia1007**_Thanks for the review... really appreciated it... really... :D I love you for it.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Suicide**

_**Present**_

"Your destiny is to protect the one... who is supposed to kill Lucifer... me..." Dean stood, looking down at the girl.

"Yeah... guess so... well... at least until Lucifer's dead." Cat nodded. "I couldn't figure out who was the one till Lucifer was free... That's why I'm here now."

"And why is it you?" Sam asked, turning around a little, so he could face Cat.

"Uhm... it was pretty similar to you... Yellow-eyed Demon was looking for special kids... well special parents... then he came to your crib when you were six moths old... and bled into their mouth..." Cat let out a breath. "With me it was similar, when I was about six month."

"A demon bled into your mouth, too?" Bobby asked, scratching his head beneath his cap.

"No... no demon." Cat smiled up at the hunters, her eyes brighter.

Dean was the first who figured it out. "Castiel... you..." He spun around, glaring at the angel.

"It was necessary... the whole apocalypse is planned so long... it's just as old as the world itself. She was chosen to be the one..." Castiel explained.

"She was chosen to loose her family... her life... her _memories?_" Dean shouted. "I knew that demons didn't mind to destroy somebody's life... but you should consider all consequences."

"Dean... she is supposed to stop the apocalypse... you two are chosen as a team." Castiel's voice was calm.

"You bled into her mouth, Castiel... She is marked..." Dean was desperate. "You gave her powers, she didn't want."

"It was for the grater good, Dean... you have to accept that... " Castiel looked at Cat, searching for help.

"_Accept_ it..." Dean shook his head. "I don't want her to care for me with her... angelic powers... she is supposed to live her life... well... at least to remember it." Dean couldn't even imagine how it was to know about the people he loved... about his mom... his dad... Sammy... but not to remember anything he did with them.

"It's okay Dean" Cat reassured, her jaw tightening. "It's my fate..."

"Okay... I sure don't let you in harms way... I'm gonna end everything now!" Dean shouted, heading upstairs.

"Wait..." Sam said, looking after his brother, when Cat stood up. "I'm gonna talk to him." He followed his big brother upstairs to the closet they stayed in.

"Hey Dean..." Sam sat down on his Dean's mattress, the one which was the closer one to the door. "What's the plan?" He asked, watching Dean gather all weapons he could find together.

"I'm gonna kill Lucifer right now... hm... well I'm gonna try." Dean informed Sam, fetching a duffle bag.

"And how are we gonna find him?" Sam had the feeling that he wasn't really part of that plan.

And he was right. "You stay here..." Dean looked at Sam for the first time. "You..."

"What..." Sam got to his feet and within a second Dean was pinned against the closed door, looking up into his little brother's eyes, the same rage in both faces. "no... you won't leave me here." Sam fisted his hands into Dean's shirt tightly.

"Don't be irrational. Sam... I don't think I'm gonna survive that... I'm not taking you with me." Dean tried to break free, but Sam just held on tighter.

"Dean... damn it..." Sam let his head fall, his forehead nearly touching Dean's shoulder. "You were the one who told me that we die together of fight together." His voice broke. "Was that a lie?"

"Sammy..." Dean gave up struggling, depositing a hand on the back on Sam's neck, squeezing a little. "That was something else."

"Yeah... because it was _you_ who thought that I would die." Sam didn't lift his head, faking a chuckle. "Some things will never end..."

Dean smiled, looking down to the mop of hair. "I don't know whether we're gonna survive that, Sammy..."

The younger brother looked up. His eyes were wide open... Dean didn't leave him here.

"We're gonna do anything to survive." Cat's voice came from the door. "Hey don't look at me like that... You won't get ride of me." Cat smiled.

Dean huffed but didn't say anything against it.

"Okay... kids..." Dean smiled after a while. "Sit down... we'll figure out something."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Do you really think that you can just stab Lucifer?" Cat asked, her hand supporting her head.

"What so you think will do it..." Dean asked.

"Dean... uhm... Sam... could you make some coffee?" Cat asked, giving Sam a pointed look.

"Everything you tell him you can tell me, too." Sam crossed his arms in front of his chest. "He's gonna tell me anyway."

"Sam... fetch some coffee." Dean ordered, seeing Cat's sad eyes. "Please" He added, giving his brother an encouraging glance. "I'll tell you later, but I'm thirsty anyway... and tired."

"Okay..." Sam nodded, slightly hurting.

"So... what's up?" Dean asked, glaring hard at the girl. He didn't want to hide anything from Sam.

"Uhm... Castiel tries not to think about it... but... well..." Cat sputtered.

"Spit it..." Dean urged, trying to meet her eyes, but Cat looked away stubbornly.

"Uhm..." Cat cleared her throat. "I'm sorry... but.... but... okay... the prediction says that the killer of Lucifer... wouldn't survive the fight. Castiel don't want you to know that, he doesn't want to believe it... but... but... I don't think it's wrong..."

"So... I'm gonna... die?" Dean asked, lifting his eyebrows. "By killing Lucifer... so how should I kill him?"

"No... you won't die _by_ killing Lucifer, you'll die because of it... well... because of ending the apocalypse." Cat corrected. "The world's gonna be... good... so everybody who is considered as a bad persons after the bible... is gonna die, too..."

"SO you're telling me that everybody who committed a crime... even the smallest is gonna die?" Dean pierced Cat with his eyes.

"I'm afraid so..." Cat sighed. "But... we can't be sure."

"Okay... it doesn't matter anyway... we can't let Lucifer walk free... and when I'm gonna die anyway... I know how I'm gonna do it..." Dean stood up, heading to the door.

"No... Dean" Cat jumped up, too, gripping Dean's arms. "That's suicide." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, when she read his thoughts.

"Well... I don't care... This will kill Lucifer." Dean yanked his arm out of Cat's hand, leaving her alone.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Reviews**


	14. Leaving

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**bia1007**__**, **_like always... I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Leaving**

"What?" Sam looked to the stairs, Bobby, Ellen and Castiel by his side, when Dean strode downstairs. Cat was behind him, rage obviously in her eyes.

"Sam... I have to talk to you." Dean barked and nobody was surprised when Sam was on his feet a second later, heading to his brother. "Outside."

"Dean... it's dangerous to go outside." Bobby tried to stop Dean.

"Is that so?" Dean asked. "I'll tell you later." With that he left the house, followed by Sam.

"You're not gonna do that." Cat yelled at him. "You can't just give in to that."

"I'm not giving in... I'm doing the only right thing." Dean shouted back, spinning around, Sam nearly running into him.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, looking from his brother to Cat. Anger was radiating from them both.

"Okay... explain it to Sam... the whole truth... let's see whether it's the only right thing to do." Cat knew that this was a low blow and she didn't need her powers to see the pain in Dean's face.

"What's going on?" Sam could see the pain, too. "Dean?" He added, looking at his brother.

"Sam... uhm... I'm gonna kill Lucifer..." Dean started. Sam looked at him confused. "And I have a plan... Give me your right arm, Sammy." Dean held out his hand.

Sam frowned, but laid his hand into Dean's. His big brother smiled a little smile at him, before Dean shoved back the sleeve, exposing Sam's arm. There was a big scar on it... the binding link Meg used to trap herself into Sam's body.

"Cat... as soon as..." Dean began but the girl shook her head.

"Forget it... I won't do that... you can't force me." Cat's eyes were shining, the little light that came from the house reflecting on a tear on her cheek. "I'm here to protect you... and not to support your suicide."

"No... you're here to protect me until Lucifer is dead... so help me to kill him!" Dean's voice was soft.

"Dean... you two freaking me out... what's going on?" Sam was trembling, taking his arm back, hugging it to his chest.

"Sammy... I'm..." Dean huffed... that was the hardest part. "Look... I have a way to kill Lucifer off..." Dean looked into his brother's eyes, forcing Sam to hold his gaze. "I mean... it would be better when we wouldn't have to kill Lucifer... but we have to... and... I know how I'm gonna do it. I need your help... and I need you to be strong... You're gonna help me... don't you?"

"You know I will... you're scaring me." Sam whispered, when Dean deposited his hand on Sam's shoulder.

Dean looked into Sam's pooling eyes. He remembered when he was on Sam's place.

_'I want you to watch out for Sammy'_

_'Yeah dad... you know I will... you're scaring me...'_

_'Don't be scared, Dean'_

"It's okay to be scared, Sammy..." Dean repaid. He wouldn't react like his dad... "Sammy... the prediction says that the one who kills Lucifer is gonna die, too... anyway... so I had an idea... that will Lucifer kill for sure."

"Yeah... but you too!" Cat screamed on the top of her lungs, like she could make Dean understand like that.

"What?" Sam asked, catching his brother's arm with one hand. "What... no... you're..."

"Sam's gonna die, too...." Cat bit her lip after saying that. Dean spun around to her, though he left his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"What?" He titled his head.

"I've told you that everybody who's considered as a bad person is gonna die... Sam is..." She shut up, seeing a tear on Sam's cheek.

"Well... perhaps nothings gonna happen to Sam with your help..." Dean pierced Cat's eyes. Cat looked away, unable to lock eyes with him. She guessed that she could help Sam.

"See..." Dean told her with a low voice, before he turned back to Sam. "So Sam... the plan is..."

"No... stop..." Sam begged. "I don't wanna hear that plan, we'll find another way. Please, Dean..."

"I'm sorry Sammy... but we haven't enough time..." Dean gently shoved Sam to the stairs that lead to the house, sitting him down on the first on, going to his knees in front of him. "Look... Cat's gonna pin me onto a wall..."

"I'm not..." Cat fought, kicking his feet against the stair.

"You will" Dean barked.

"Damn it Dean... perhaps the prediction is wrong... perhaps you would survive... Sam might survive..." Cat's voice broke. "I'm not gonna stand by and watching you kill yourself... Sam needs you... he had lost you once.. don' let..."

"Shut up" Dean didn't want to hear that.

"You'll find me inside." Cat whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"Dean... she's right... I need you... please it doesn't matter what's the plan... we have to find something else." Sam pleaded

"There is no other way..." Dean ran a hand through his hair. "Good... Cat's gonna pin me to the wall... you're gonna call Lucifer with a ritual... and send him into my body from Ruby's... as soon as he is inside... she's gonna burn the binding link into my skin... and then..."

"What?" Sam faked a laugh. "I'm gonna stab you with Lucifer's angel killing sword?"

"That's the plan..." Dean nodded, looking down at his brother.

"Bite me... I'm not gonna kill you... and you can't do it alone." Sam stood up and headed inside too, cursing colorfully.

Dean took a deep breath, when the door fell shut. He didn't know whether it was day or night. It was cold outside... silent...

"Hey son... you want company?" Bobby's war voice came from the door just a minute later.

"Depends on the kind of company... are you here to tell me how stupid I am... for giving up... getting killed..." Dean asked, looking up to his friend. He knew that Cat has told them everything about that plan.

"Nah..." Bobby sat down a step above Dean, crossing his arms. "I think you're an idjit for thinking about getting yourself killed... but the plan won't work. You need Cat and Sam... and the two of them... won't help you."

"Bobby... it's reasonable..." Dean tried to convince at least him. "I..."

"Dean... shut up... I don't wanna hear that..." Bobby glared at him. "After all what happened you know better to give a crap about destiny..."

"No... I don't... but it's gonna be my way to kill Lucifer... and somehow Sam and Cat are gonna help me..." Dean stood up.

"Dean... where are you going?" Bobby jumped up, too, gripping Dean's arm.

Dean took a deep breath, before hugging the older man. "Thanks Bobby..." He whispered into the older hunter's shoulder, his eyes closed. "For everything." There were so much more in these words, which told Bobby how much Dean doted him, needed him, loved him...

"What..." Bobby was startled, looking at Dean confused, when Dean stepped back.

"Take care of yourself... and take it a little easier... you're not the youngest, old man..." Dean's eyes escaped a tear. "Tell Sam and Cat that if they wanna help me they should bring the sword... my only weapon is Ruby's knife... right now..."

"Dean..." Bobby's voice was thick with emotions, when his _boy_ left for the Impala.

"Bye Bobby." Dean winked, forcing a smile to his lips.

"Dean..." Bobby whispered, too stunned to do something else.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Reviews, please**


	15. Blue Fire

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**bia1007**__**, **_Thanks for your review... it's making me happy.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Blue Fire**

"You're an ass Castiel... why shouldn't I stop him... he's killing himself." Cat shouted, when Bobby came back inside. Sam sat on the ground in the entrance, Jo and Ellen on his side, trying to console him. Bobby's heart broke again, when he saw the younger Winchester. Sam was hugging his legs tightly to his chest, face hidden in his knees.

"It's his decision..." Castiel ran a hand through his hair. "I don't like it neither... but... you can't do nothing but following him and help him... Cat..."

The girl breathed hard for a moment, before she turned around, letting the sword appear in her hand. "I'm gonna kill him myself." She cursed, heading outside.

Sam looked up, not knowing what to do.

"Go with her." Bobby told him, helping Sam stand up. Sam hesitated a moment, before running outside.

"Hurry up... " Cat ordered, waiting in a car, she obviously just broke into. Sam closed his eyes when he was sitting in the car... He would never forgive himself if something would happen to Dean... It was his fault.

"He ran away... it's not your fault..." Cat started the engine, magically, stepping on the gas.

"The apocalypse is my fault... so everything what's connected to it is my fault, too... like Dean trying to _stop_ it." Sam wiped his eyes angrily. He was the one to blame and Cat knew it.

The both of them kept quiet afterwards, Cat riding even faster than Dean... and Dean scorching most of the time. "Cat... try not to crash the car..."

"I need to drive faster than your brother so we'll catch up with him..." Cat faced Sam, with a little smile, tires jarring in the curve. "Anyway... I could drive blind."

"Yeah... I feel better when you look at the road, while driving." Sam hissed, gripping his thigh. Cat shrugged, turning back to the road.

......

"We'll find him... right...?" Sam asked after a while, looking down defeated. "Cat... I..." _just can't loose him again. We're not even really... together... yet._

"Sam..." Cat bit his lip... she wanted to promise him... but she couldn't give him a promise, she probably couldn't keep. "I'm gonna try everything that you can make up with Dean..." That she could promise... she lost his brother... his family... along with all memories... she wouldn't let this happen to the Winchsters. They've earned their life... togehter...

"I'm..." Sam sucked in his breath.

"Look..." Cat narrowed her eyes. In front of them were light...

"Thank God." Sam closed his eyes, rubbing his face.

With a last look at Sam, Cat gripped the wheel tighter, accelerating again to finally catch up with the Impala. When they've passed Dean in the other car, they came to stop in front of him, so Dean had to stop, too.

"What the heck?" Dean asked, getting out, when the others got out to. "Are you trying to kill us all just yet?"

"How could you just leave?" Sam shouted, shutting the door with a bang. He strode to his brother. "How could you just leave _me_? I know I have no right to be disappointed or mad at you... but... you..."

"Sam..." Dean ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't call me Sam..." Sam yelled into his brother's face. "Damn it... do you really hate me that much that you sneak off... without even saying goodbye... I thought..."

"_Sammy!_" Dean gripped his brother's shoulders. "Hey..." He smiled, searching his brother's eyes. Sam let out his breath, looking into Dean's eyes. "Sammy..." Dean continued. "I knew that you would follow... well... I didn't think you would try to wreck my baby..." Dean nodded over to the Impala "But I knew you would follow."

"We're not gonna help you with your plan." Sam got free, batting of Dean's hands.

"We have to..." Dean couldn't end his sentence, when a cold voice made them turn around.

"Isn't that cute... you really think I wouldn't get your plan..." Ruby snarled.

"Sam... get behind me." Dean ordered, gripping Sam's forearm.

"I guess this is the end... kids..." Ruby lifted her hand, snipping her fingers.

"Shit..." Sam and Dean panted in unison, when the only offered light, the one of the cars turned off.

"No." Cat whispered and suddenly there was blue light around her, lightening the scene.

"You're annoying..." Ruby turned around, glaring at Cat.

"Well... same to you!" The girl breathed, while Dean used the time to tiptoe to the car in which the two other had arrived, Sam close behind him. _The sword needs to be here..._

Thankfully it was on the backseat.

"Good... let's get ride of you first." Lucifer let again fire appear on Ruby's hand, shooting it at her, too fast for Cat to react. She closed her eyes, not expecting the blue light around her to shield her from the attack.

"Hey... Luci... look what I've got here." Dean mocked, playing around with the sword in his hands.

"You really think you can take me out?" Lucifer asked. "Think again... you're plan won't work... I'm gonna leave this body before you can even try to kill me..." Ruby smiled at Sam... the same smile he fell for... "Aww Sammy... you're trembling... and you have every reason to be scared."

With these words, the devil moved her hand.

"Cat!" Dean shouted when a fire-wall separated the girl from the brothers. "What did you do?"

"She was going on my nerves... I'm gonna kill you two idiots a few times before she is done fighting with the hellfire." Ruby turned back to the brothers. "Now... let's play."

Dean braced himself, holding the sword in front of his body, standing in front of Sam protectively, while he heard the fire crackle, while Cat tried to fight it.

He gulped... this felt like the end...

Hopefully it was Lucifer's end, too...

And not Sam's

Ruby grinned smugly, when she looked from the older Winchester to the younger one. "Sammy... I can feel your wish... you wanna die instead of Dean... I'm afraid that won't work... but I can do you a favor... I can kill you before I kill Dean." Lucifer took a step forward, moving his hand at the same time.

An invisible force shoved Sam back.

Dean shouted angrily, before he lunged himself at Lucifer.

This was personal.

"NO!" He could hear Sam shout.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Reviews?**


	16. Flames and Ice

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**bia1007**__**, **_Okay... for the sake of your nails... I'm updating :D Cute review… thanks so much.

_**rachel Cullen winchester, **_Thanks for the review. Glad you like it.

**DRAMA!!!!!**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Flames and Ice**

Before Dean could reach Ruby... there was something else...

The hunter fell to the ground, blue light hitting him, pushing him back forcefully.

Dean landed on his bottom, Sam crawling up to his side, gripping one of his older brother's arms, both of them looking at Cat, who was standing in front of Ruby.

"How..." Lucifer shook his host's head. "You're..."

"Stronger than you thought... yes... and mad..." Cat balled her fists. "You know what? I have a better idea than to _kill_ you! I'm gonna send you back to hell..."

"How do you wanna do that?" Ruby titled her head, grinning. Dean's arm ached where Sam was holding him too tight, though he didn't bat the hands away, allowing the younger man to hold on. Truth to be told… he needed it himself.

"I don't know… Perhaps like that?" Cat moved her arm and the blue light expanded, attacking Lucifer.

Red met blue exploded… purple light embracing both, Ruby and Cat. Dean saw the shadows of the women lunging at each other. "Shit" he struggled onto his feet, helping Sam up, seeing the fire coming closer. Shoving his struggling brother ungentle behind the Impala, he watched Cat stumble back a few steps again.

"We need to help…" Sam was suddenly again on his feet, when they heard a cry of pain, caused by Cat. But he was pulled back by Dean.

They locked eyes with each other, Dean was shaking his head, seeing tears pooling in Sam's hazel eyes. "This is her way to help. We can't do anything." He winced when there was another tormented cry.

"Dean… we…" Sam gesticulated helplessly to the spot where the fight took it's place.

"It's suicide." Dean bit his lip. He wouldn't let his brother go there.

Sam chewed at his lip, but nodded. He could relate to that what his brother was thinking… he felt like this the whole time when Dean was gone this… well… the last hour. Dean wanted him out of harm's way… he wouldn't let Dean go neither.

The air exploded again. Loud. Purple light was everywhere… The earth quaked. Sam adjusted his hold on Dean, when the older man slung his arm around Sam's neck, pressing him down on the ground, protecting him from stones that came flying…

Then suddenly everything was quiet…

Dean sat up… the lights of the Impala and the other car where on again, flames and ice gone…

"Sammy…" Dean panted, getting up, when he saw two bodies laying on the spot were the fight were seconds ago.

"Cat…" The younger brother finally let go of the older one, running over to the smaller body.

Her breathing was rattling, when the Winchesters reached Cat.

"Oh my… Cat…" Dean let himself fall onto his knees, lifting the girls head onto his lap.

"h-hey…" Cat coughed… blood…

"Damn… we need to…" Dean looked around, stroking Cat's long hair back. "He'll come back…"

"Lucifer?" Cat smiled, though her eyes were closed in pain. "He won't come back…"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, moving small circles into Cat's hand, sitting beside his brother.

"He's back in hell…" He chuckle died when she squirmed in pain. "God… I made it… I made it…"

Dean laughed, a tear escaping his eyes. Cat was supposed to be healing herself… "Okay… Cat… that's wonderful…" Something wasn't right.

"Okay… let's go back…" Sam stood up, offering his hand to the girl, laying to his feet, when he felt dampness on his hand. Holding his hands close to his eyes… he recognized it… _blood._

"Cat… you're bleeding…" Sam stated hysterically, crouching back to the ground.

"I know…" Cat pressed through her teeth.

"Heal your…" Sam lifted the hem of Cat's shirt. There was a big wound.

"I'm sorry… my powers sent him back to hell…" Cat tried to be brave. Dean could see that. "And I think they're on vacation." He wanted to laugh, but it was more a coughing. "I hope you two won't start another apocalypse too soon… I wouldn't be there…"

"That's not funny… Cat… we can't patch you up… here…" Dean felt all color vanish out of his face. "You…" _You're gonan die…_

"What?... I can't read your thoughts anymore…" Cat reached up with the hand, Sam wasn't holding, trying to find Dean's face.

Dean caught her hand, her hand clenching around his thumb. "Nothing… it's okay… just relax a little." He felt tears spilling out of his eyes, dripping onto their linked hands.

"No… Dean… we…" Sam shouted, he wouldn't give up… give her up… it was his fault.

"Sam… it's okay…" Cat's breath was too fast. "Just stay with me…"

"Dean…" Sam's voice was high scared. His brother looked around, just to see the younger Winchester crumble on the ground… it was too much for him…

Dean gulped… his free hand reaching out for his brother's head.

There war a long moment of silence, the only audible sounds Cat's irregular breath and Sam's sobbing.

"Dean…" There was a smile in Cat's whisper. The man immediately looked down onto his lap. Cat was really smiling… "I remember…" Dean didn't interrupt when Cat took some deep breathes. "… I remember my life… Dean… that's…" She coughed again, but the smile didn't leave her face.

Dean couldn't help but smile along, though there were still tears running down his face.

"I'm not scared…" Cat opened her eyes to look into Dean's. "De-Dean…"

"Yeah?" The man asked, leaning down, his smile vanished again.

"Tell him…" Cat's grip on Dean's hand lightened, causing Dean to hold on tighter. "…tell him… that this isn't his fault…"

"I know…" Dean glanced to his brother, whose forehead was pressed against Cat's upper hand.

Dean was startled, when Cat grinned again, this time her eyes did so, too. "I'm gonna see _my_ brother again… it's- it's been too long…" The man didn't need to hear why she was saying that. And he could honestly say that he wouldn't do that to Sam… ever again.

"I'm gonna take care of him… like I always have…" He promised. Cat nodded.

Then her hand was limp in Dean's hand, her breathing stopping, her head titling towards Dean.

Sam's sob confirmed Dean's inkling.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Reviews?**


	17. Special Girl

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**bia1007**__**, **_thanks so much for your nice words. I really appreciate that. Glad you liked it.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Special girl**

The apocalypse was over… and there was no Heaven on earth… thankfully. But Dean couldn't cheer about all that, when he drove into the forest, where he would meet up with the other hunters… where Ellen's house was.

He had delivered his brother and the bodies, Ruby's and Cat's… to Ellen's house, before he drove away again… having something to do. Bobby wouldn't let Sam go with Dean, again, since the younger Winchester was puking all over the ground, as soon as he left the car.

It took some powers of persuasion by Castiel, Bobby and Dean to make Sam stay. It seemed like the man was scared that Dean wouldn't come back.

Dean took a deep breath, when he saw the light that was shining behind the house. He parked the Impala in the front porch, walking to the back yard, where the other cars were standing, lightening the scene. Dean's eyes fell on his brother, who was sitting on the ground, his back against the wall of the house, his face blank, his eyes staring straight ahead. Bobby was beside him, a hand on Sam's shoulder. The older hunter hadn't talked about Dean's hand his last meeting and Dean didn't expecting him to, but he could see the relief in Bobby's eyes that this wasn't their last encounter. Dean appreciated that look.

"Hey Sammy…" Dean crouched down in front of his little brother. The other hunters were busy with arranging places to burn the bodies. Cat's place was already ready, she was laying on it, though she was still not covered. Bobby had told the other hunters to wait for the Winchesters.

"Give him some time…" Bobby eyes the sunflower in Dean's hands, the reason why he drove away. "It was too much to bear…"

"I know… thanks for looking after him, Bobby" Dean gave him a smile. Bobby understood and went to Castiel.

"Hey Sammy…" Dean repeated. "Did you already say goodbye to Cat?"

"No…" Sam said without emotions.

"Okay… then… come on… let's go…" Dean gripped Sam's arm, hauling him up. Sam stood without any protest and followed.

"Hey Cat." Dean was still holding Sam's arm, not knowing how Sam would react, but the younger brother just stood behind Dean, looking at the dead face.

Dean bit his lip before he lifted his hand and moved it through Cat's hair. "You better be okay, where you are right now, because Cas has told me so… I hope he's right…"

She looked like she was asleep. Dean laid the sunflower onto Cat's side.

Dean could hear Sam gulp behind him.

"Sammy… your last chance… you've got something to say to her?" Dean's voice was gentle, when he shoved Sam forward, so he was standing beside him.

"Why did she do that?" Sam was crying again, seeing her hurt.

"She wanted to help…" Dean shrugged, wincing. It wasn't nearly that simple.

"She's dead because of me… I should have…" Sam began, but was interrupted.

"Stop, Sammy. That's _not your fault._" Dean turned around, locking eyes with his brother. Sam's eyes were pleading to Dean to be right… "Okay Sam…" Dean continued, seeing that look. "We messed up… majorly… apocalyptic huge!" Dean cupped Sam's cheek into his hand, making him look up, straight into his eyes. "But…" he stressed the word. "I don't care."

"Dean…" Sam started.

"It's over… the apocalypse is over… and everything is back to… normal… well… more demons than ever are on earth… but we'll fight them. Sammy… we're still together." Dean saw tears in Sam's eyes.

"Why do you still want to be…" Sam's voice broke. "After all I've done… I…"

"Shut up… Sammy… I'm tired of the things that happened… I'm tired of fighting and I'm tired of being mad… so… could we just… forgive ourselves. And go on?"

"Dean…" Sam looked down.

"Okay… Give me your cell phone." Dean ordered. Sam obeyed, looking confused, when Dean broke it into two halves. "Here" Dean handed one piece back to Sam. "Now… we're gonna do the chick flick moment for the next twenty years, okay… I don't want any hugs or sharing and caring until you're forty-seven." Sam titled his head at his brother's smile.

"So… Sammy… I forgive myself…" Dean began, holding the cell-piece to his heart. "…that I broke the first seal, that I was a jerk for the last year, letting you down. I forgive you… _everything_… Sammy… your turn…"

Sam looked startled, but gave up, soon, pressing the cell against his chest. "I can't forgive you, since I have nothing I would forgive you." Dean smiled at that. "Okay…" he cleared his throat. "I forgive myself to turn my back at Jake, so he could stab me… I forgive myself that I drank demon blood and trusted… Ruby…" Sam's voice broke. "What I won't forgive myself is that I took her over you, lied to you, hid things from you and that I hurt you… I won't ever."

"Sammy…" Dean moaned.

"No… I can live with it, knowing you forgave me… but I won't…" Sam stated, his voice stronger. "I'm gonna be sorry for forever."

"Okay… thanks Sammy…" Dean smiled, patting Sam's cheek.

"And now?" Sam asked, taking the other half of his cell back.

"Say goodbye to Ruby…" Dean ordered kindly.

"Dean…" Sam protested hysterically. He didn't want to see that woman.

"Sammy… you don't need to tell her that you're gonna remember her and love her for forever… I would beat you up if you do, but Sam… just don't ignore it… letting go means saying goodbye… so say goodbye…" The older brother's voice was gentle. "And lay that cell of yours to her, it'll burn…"

"Okay…" Sam nodded, pale. "I'll be right back."

Dean sighed, turning around to Cat. He would give Sam some time… waiting for him. "Hey… I happened to find a florist on my way…" Dean lied. "Nah… I've searched for an hour… but then I happened to find it…" He chuckled, running a hand through the girl's hair. "I remember that you would miss sunflowers… so I brought you one." Dean laid the flower onto Cat's belly, where her hands where linked. "You look beautiful…"

After a moment Dean cleared his throat… "Okay… what I wanted to say… I really don't know how to thank you…" Dean looked down at the peaceful face. "I really don't know where we would be without you… you know… Sammy and I… You gave him back to me… you… okay…" Dean bit his lip, before he took off the ring from his finger.

"I've got this ring from Jim, when I was a teen… he told me to give that ring to a special person… for Christmas or something… I guess he was talking about dad or Sam… but firstly… I thought it was girly and stupid to give a ring to an other _man_. And secondly I wanted to keep it myself." Dean slid the ring on Cat's thumb, before laying her hand back on top of the other. On his finger were the mark of the ring still visible. "Perhaps he meant that I should give it to a special girl…"

Looking into her eyes. "So… I did."

"Dean… you're okay?" Sam asked, coming back.

"Yeah… I'm okay…" Dean looked at her a last time, brushing his hands over her face. "Bye Cat."

"Thanks…" Sam said, his voice thick.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Well… story's over…**

**Next and last chapter is gonna be the epilogue.**


	18. Epilogue

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN****SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_**bia1007**__**, **_thanks for always reviewing... love you for it.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN****SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Epilogue**

The brothers went into the house without the other hunters, while the two bodies were burning. Dean saw that Sam was tired and because they were both stressed out… they went into their room.

Sam sat down on his mattress, following Dean with his eyes. "What are you doing." He asked, when he saw his big brother walk over to the third mattress.

"Fetching Cat's jacket… I don't want it to get lost in that room." Dean smiled, picking up the jeans-jacket, before he sat down beside Sam.

"You think we can keep it?" Sam asked, running a finger over the sleeve.

"Of course…" Dean smiled, before he turned around a little. "Sleep Sammy…"

The younger Winchester looked up, before he laid down under the blankets, pressing his back against Dean's leg. Dean smiled… _no chick-flick for the next forty years… yeah… my ass._ He lifted his hand and dropped it onto Sam's head, moving his hand gentle, lulling his little brother to sleep.

His other hand ran over the jacket.

_Thanks so much Cat…_

………………………….

A few hours later Sam was still sleeping beside his watching brother. Sam's back still pressed against Dean's leg. The older brother's fingers were still playing with the younger one's long brown bangs.

All the demons were still out, but Lucifer was back in hell, and Dean was finally okay with Sam, truly okay.

Dean's eyes fell on the window, a smile curling on his lips.

"Look Sam…" Dean lifted his other hand from the jacket and deposited it on Sam's shoulder, sitting him up, squeezing gently. "The sun is rising."

Sam let out a happy breath, sitting up beside his brother, watching the sun lighten the treetops outside. He turned around to face Dean, smiling a honest smile.

Dean could see the dimples in his brother's cheek. He couldn't help but grin, too, when his brother turned back to the window.

The older Winchester scrutinized his brother, whose eyes shone along with the rising sun.

They could hear a bird sing.

A new day began.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN****SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**


End file.
